Diario de un Crystal Gem
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Esta es la historia de Oliver Nyx, de cómo una mañana despertó en medio del bosque, solo, y con una gema incrustada en su cuerpo. Desde ese día Oliver ha estado anotando sus experiencias con esa roca mágica, los momentos buenos, los malos, y los raros. Todo esto es nuevo para él, y aunque no parezca un cambio bueno en su vida, en realidad le dará una nueva, una como un Crystal Gem.
1. Día 1

**Muy bien, dije que haría un fanfic de Steven Universe centrado en OC. La historia se centrará en todo lo que Oliver Nyx vaya anotando en su bitácora desde que recibe su gema, es decir: cómo se siente, cuales son los efectos secundarios de la misma, las teorías que tiene acerca de cómo es que un mineral mágico acabó incrustado en el dorso de su mano izquierda, etc. Y así será hasta que se va de su pueblo, y se encuentra a las Crystal Gems, de las cuales formará parte en futuro. Quiero aclarar que este primer capítulo se ubica poco más de un mes antes de los eventos del final de la primera temporada (The Return, Jailbreak). Los primeros capitulos los publicaré diariamente para que tengan concordancia con lo escrito. También quiero decir que, cómo no se sabe cronológicamente las fechas exactas en las que se ubican los eventos de la serie (año, mes, día, etc) simplemente pondré Día 1, Día 2, Día 47, Día 315, y así se contarán los días desde que Oliver recibió su gema. Sin más preámbulos, que lo disfruten.**

Mi nombre Oliver Nyx, nací hace 27 años en un pequeño pueblo llamado Woodtown, en el estado de Keystone (es el nombre que se le da a Pennsylvania) . Lugar pintoresco pero alejado de la civilización, unido por unas cuantas carreteras, aunque a unos cuantos kilómetros se encuentra el estado de Delmarva, y es ahí donde hay un lugar especial llamado Ciudad Playa. Mi madre murió en el parto, por lo que mi padre James Nyx tuvo que cuidarme desde entonces. Mi gema de nacimiento es el Onyx, y es por eso que escribo en este diario, fue hace poco que desperté y descubrí que en mi mano izquierda tenía una piedra sobresaliendo de mi piel. Aquí contaré mi experiencia desde que la descubrí, porque es algo tan extraño que nisiquiera puedo explicarlo, día a día anotaré cualquier anomalía ocurra, asi que ¿porqué no empezar desde el comienzo?

Día 1

Antes de despertarme tuve sueños muy extraños, no recuerdo muy bien el detalle pero me acuerdo que yo gritaba varias veces "¡papá!" y un resplandor cubría la escena. Ya sin tanta luz pero con todo borroso, pude distinguir que me encontraba recostado, y al girar mi cabeza lentamente pude contemplar que mi mano se encontraba recubierta de un orbe o algo parecido, del cual salían cables y todo tipo de cosas mecánicas que no conocía. No pude distinguir bien en donde me encontraba, mi vista estaba nublada, sin embargo parecía estar un laboratorio o algo parecido, y a la distancia vi unas figuras humanoides que se me acercaban, una de ellas dijo algo como "no funcionará, si antes no lo aceptó tampoco lo hará ahora con él", y otra voz le respondía "no perdemos nada con intentar, además creo que lo está aceptando bien, hay que continuar ya no podemos dar marcha atrás". Y las luces se apagaron para mí, volviendo caer en un sueño profundo, nisiquiera sé si fue real, lo iba a averiguar si llegaba despertar a alguna vez.  
Como en todo sueño, o lo que considero una pesadilla, siempre hay que despertar y volver a la realidad, solo que a veces te levantas con alguna que otra sorpresa. Abrí los ojos, me los resfregué para quitarme unas cuantas lagañas, y al fijarme en los alrededores noté algo fuera de lo normal: no me encontraba en mi cama, nisiquiera en mi hogar o en el pueblo, sino en el bosque ¿pero en qué parte? Podía ser que estuviese en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.  
No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni como terminé ahí. Con dificultad me puse de pie y traté de llamar a mi papá o a quien sea que estuviera cerca. Al no obtener respuesta más que el pitido de unas aves, rebusqué en mis bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono, y no tenía nada, ni mi billetera con dinero e identificación, ni mi teléfono, ni mi tableta de chicle de fresa que guardaba para emergencias. Solo llevaba puesta mi camiseta de mangas cortas negra con una estrella amarilla en medio y en la espalda el lema "look to the sky" en dorado, unos jeans, y mis zapatillas marca Twike medio desgastadas en la parte de atrás.  
Sin teléfono ni nadie a mi alrededor no tenía contacto alguno con la civilización, y la cosa se puso peor cuando revisé mi mano izquierday vi que en la parte superior cerca de los nudillos y en el medio de la mano estaba un objeto ovalado, negro, y que parecía como sobresaliéndome de la piel. Lo toqué con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha y nada pasó, agité el brazo derecho para ver si lograba quitar esa piedra o lo que fuese, sin embargo parecía estar pegada.  
Despertar en medio del bosque, sin recordar nada, y con un objeto raro pegado sobre mi mano ¿habré ido a una fiesta y fue una broma que me hicieron? Nah, yo no soy de ir a bailar a esos clubes nocturnos, de hecho no soy de tener amigos, me llevaba bien con todos los de mi pueblo pero no como para considerarlos "amigos" mas bien un intermedio entre ese termino y "compañeros".  
¿cómo iba a volver al pueblo? Guiándome por la posición del sol, que salía por el éste, y estaba amaneciendo, y así supe orientarme para saber dónde estaba la ruta más cercana. Una vez llegué a una carretera que parecía abandonada, le hice señas a un tipo en moto que venía por el camino. Tuve suerte de que se detuviera, y más aun de que no fuese peligroso, conocía al que manejaba la motocicleta, era Hank Briggs, un mecánico medio gamberro pero simpático. –hey, Ollie ¿dónde estabas? Hace días que no te veo- preguntó él. ¿acaso dijo días? Sí. Parece que mi mente recordaba menos de lo que creí, le expliqué toda mi situación, y me llevó hasta el poblado. Rato después me dejó frente a la cafetería donde se supone que yo trabajaba, -hey Hank, gracias, enserio te debo una- le dije muy agradecido, a lo que él soltó una pequeña risa diciendo –bah, no te preocupes ¿sabes cuantas veces me desperté en quién sabe cuántos lugares sin recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior? Tú relájate, hermano, y si esa cosa en tu mano es una broma que te hicieron, espero que logres quitártela o almenos atrapar al que te lo hizo-. Nos saludamos chocando los puños, y él se fue de ahí manejando a toda velocidad.  
Tomé aire respirando profundo y entré con calma al local, si me había ausentado días sin justificar porqué seguro estaría despedido ¿cómo no estar nervioso? Mientras entraba oculté mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mis Jeans para que no vieran la piedra que tenía incrustada, y entonces las pocas personas que se encontraban ya fuesen clientes o empleados dejaron lo que hacían, y me observaron con asombro. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, no pude evitar tragar saliva de los nervios, a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior y una gota de sudor bajaba de mi frente.  
-vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí luego de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra…el hijo pródigo ha regresado…- comentó el gerente Mr. Coffs en tono serio como de película de suspenso, él era amable por así decirlo, aunque aveces si lo sacaban de sus cabales era mejor no estar cerca de él en esos momentos.  
Sin sacar la mano de mi bolsillo, y con voz temblorosa y algo rápida dije -Jefe, no es lo que parece, escuche, tengo una muy buena explicación para esto…no sé que pasó hace días, usted sabe que no soy de irme de juerga ni nada de eso, pero hoy desperté en el bosque a kilómetros de aquí, sin saber como llegué ni cuanto tiempo me ausenté ¡porfavor, se lo ruego, no me despida! ¡no sé que pasó, no fue mi culpa, estoy confundido y no sé en donde está mi padre! Por favor, no me despida, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, se lo juro-. Okey, lo admito, en momentos de desesperación a veces me pongo muy mal, pero no soy ningún bebé llorón ¿eh? Y sí, aquí voy a escribir los diálogos y todo cuando sea necesario como si se tratase de un fanfic o un libro o algo así, es que me gusta escribir en mis tiempos libres, pero lo que adoro en verdad son las espadas y los samuráis; la verdad no es de sorprender esto último, tuve antepasados japoneses y uno de ellos fue un ronin experto en el manejo de katana, sin contar además de que cuando 18 años Hank me dio unos cupones para clases de esgrima en un local cerca de su taller mecánico.  
Pero volviendo al tema, Mr. Coffs al verme alterado puso su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme y dijo –Oliver, cálmate, no estas despedido, de hecho ayer vinieron unos policías locales a preguntar por ti y tu padre, si quieres después los llamo y les dices todo...pero eso sí, esto lo descontaré de tu salario, ahora haz algo por Dios y por el país y ponte a trabajar-. Simpático mi jefe ¿no? En fin, me puse el uniforme, me arreglé un poco, y sobre mi mano con la roca me puse un guante de motociclista que me prestó Hank, para entonces ponerme a limpiar, y rato más tarde ir a la bodega a ordenar a algunas cosas.  
Fue en el depósito mientras acomodaba unas cajas que algo extraño pasó, la piedra de mi mano empezó a brillar e irradiar un brillo oscuro; no pude evitar asustarme, mis latidos aumentaron igual que mi respiración. En ese mismo instante tuve unos flashes mentales momentáneos donde veía lo de mi sueño, y se escuchaban de fondo otra vez las voces que oí, aunque de manera distorsionada como de película de terror. Apreté los parpados con fuerza llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, y al final gritando un pequeño y seco "¡basta!". Jadeé un poco, y al querer limpiarme el sudor de la frente sentí algo extraño, en lugar de sentir en mi frente la piel de mi mano, sentí el roce de un objeto frio y duro.  
Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos uno por uno contemplé con horror que donde debía estar mi mano izquierda en su lugar había una mano gigante negra de cristal y dedos como cuchillas; parecía una mezcla de nudillera y guantelete con picos de cristal en nudillos y punta de los dedos. Solté unos cuantos gritos mientras agitaba mi brazo izquierdo queriendo quitarme esa cosa guante o lo que fuese, sin darme cuenta rebané unas cajas con esos dedos filosos de cristal negro, lo cual solo me alteró más todavía.  
Escuché que alguien venía, era Mr. Coffs junto con Jean y Allan, los recién mencionados son empleados del lugar. Allan es el que cocina las órdenes, es un sujeto de unos 30 o 40 años, de origen polinesio, y algo pesimista en ciertas ocasiones, solo quiere trabajar y llegar al final del día para sacárselo de encima, no es lo se diría sociable; Jean Tanaka es una chica como de mi edad, de descendencia asiática, y muy bonita, dehecho, y no estoy seguro, pero a veces como que me siento atraído por ella, y me manda como miradas lindas o me sonríe, no somos amigos ni nada, pero en los tiempos libres hablamos, y ella necesita el trabajo para pagar sus estudios, asi como yo para vivir. Sip, no estudio, solo trabajo, la verdad nunca me decidí qué carrera seguir, aunque me gusta la astronomía y algo de geología, siempre he pensado que hay más por descubrir de lo que creemos saber, ya sabe por encima o debajo del suelo que estamos pisando. Es por eso que hice hace unos años unos cursos aparte de esas materias, solo por diversión más que por una carrera.  
Creo que me estoy desviando un poco de la historia principal. Al verlos llegar metí mi mano gigante y espectral en una de las cajas para disimular, por suerte no se notaba. Al preguntarme ellos qué pasó y si estaba bien les dije medio nervioso y tartamudeando –pues…fue…¡fue una araña! ¡si! Eso, fue una araña de esas gigantes tipo tarántula, tenía una caminándome en la espalda, y ya saben que odio los insectos y arañas y relacionados, quise matarla pero se escapó-, Mr. Coffs me preguntó por las cajas desgarradas y le contesté –eso…fue cuando quise matarla, de nuevo…y le suplico que no me despida, puede descontar de mi salario lo que costara lo que estuviese adentro de las cajas si quiere-, y al final le sonreí de manera forzada a lo que los tres se fueron, Mr. Coffs viéndome extrañado, Allan frunciendo el ceño, y Jean con mirada de preocupación.  
-ahora dime qué pasó…sé que no fue una araña, no he visto ninguna araña aquí y ratas tampoco, quizás cucarachas o moscas, pero nunca arañas, y menos tan grandes como la que describes, y además, por el amor de Dios ¿una araña hizo todos estos cortes? ¿o es que quisiste matarla con un cuchillo?- argumentó Hannah lanzándome otra de sus miradas sarcásticas que me ponían nervioso.  
Suspiré mirando la caja donde aun tenía escondida la mano con pinchos y le dije –okey…pero pase lo que pase, no importa lo que veas, no quiero que te asustes, sigo siendo yo…o eso creo-. Apreté con fuerza mis párpados para no ver su reacción, y saqué mi mano o guantelete (o lo que sea que tuviera en lugar de mi mano) de la caja.  
Esperé unos segundos aun sin abrir mis ojos y la escuché decir –Oliver, es tu mano ¿Qué intentas decirme?-. ¿mi mano? Nisiquiera parecía una mano o almenos no una humana. Poco a poco abrí mis párpados y di un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que mi mano volvió a la normalidad, bueno no tanto, todavía tenía la roca pegada a ella, pero me dio una gran alegría ver que ya no tenía esas garras de cristal negro. –escucha Oliver, no tengo tiempo para esto, lo hablaremos cuando acaben nuestros turnos ¿si?- añadió ella saliendo del depósito, y me quedé solo nuevamente.  
El resto del día fue normal, el trabajo de siempre, ordenar la bodega, limpiar algunas cosas, hacer inventario, tomar órdenes, etc. Así fue hasta las 20:00 donde terminó mi turno asi como el de Jean ; Allan y Mr. Coffs se quedan hasta que cierran a eso de la madrugada cuando ya no vienen más clientes, igual que otro empleado que contrataron recién para reemplazarnos a Hannah y a mi cuando nos fuéramos desde que alargaron el turno de noche hasta la AM, y ni loco pienso quedarme hasta esas horas; por lo general voy a mi casa y ceno con mi papá que es un policía retirado desde que le dispararon en el hombro ¿pero que haría ahora que mi padre no estaba? Quizás él estaba en casa esperándome.  
Salí con Jean a la par de ella, ya los dos sin nuestros uniformes y yo aún ocultando la gema de mi mano (que por suerte mi amiga no vio porque solo le mostré la palma, y la piedra está en el dorso de mi mano). Los cielos estaban cubiertos de estrellas y la luna se asomaba en el cielo, era una noche tan hermosa como mi acompañante de esos momentos, quien me dijo –okey, ahora que estamos solos y tranquilos, quiero que me expliques qué sucedió-. Era el momento, no tuve más remedio que contarle todo. Empecé diciendo el sueño que tuve antes de despertar, de cómo al despertar en medio del bosque y sin recordar nada tenía una roca negra pegada al dorso de mi mano, y todo lo que sucedió en el local.  
Por supuesto que no me creyó, es decir ¿Quién creería eso de que despiertas con una piedra en tu mano y que resulta ser mágica porque hace que te salga un guante con garras filosas? Necesitaba probarle que lo que decía era verdad, no quería que pensara que era un loco o que me había pasado de bebidas alcohólicas. Una vez alejado de cualquier persona cerré los ojos con fuerza, me concentré, y nada parecía suceder, de pronto recordé que esa mano apareció cuando el recuerdo del sueño que tuve vino a mi mente, asi que pensé en eso y en un instante, acompañado de un destello, mi mano izquierda (donde tenía piedra oscura) se empezó a deformar acompañada de destellos y brillos, y al final tomar la forma de la mano de cristal negro y con garras.  
Era de esperarse que a Jean le asustara, pues en el acto retrocedió dando un pequeño grito y con la respiración acelerada. Yo me puse a analizar el guantelete o lo que fuera, parecía como de un tipo de cristal o vidrio, inclusive podría ver mi reflejo. Jean se acercó con lentitud y al tocarla se empezó a reir -¡esto es asombroso, Oliver! Simplemente no puedo creerlo-. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero era cierto, ahora el asunto era volverla a la normalidad.  
Esto sonará vergonzoso, pero me puse a gritar como loco a agitar mi mano-guantelete una y otra vez esperando que volviera a la normalidad, y claro que corté unas cosas en el proceso, como unos ladrillos de una pared, y un poste de luz, debo admitir que son unas garras muy filosas, si lograron cortar el acero ¿quién sabe de qué son capaces?  
Jean me tomó de las muñecas y me miró con seriedad –relajate ¿si, Oliver? Así le sacarás un ojo a alguien, ahora veo cómo es que sucedió lo de la bodega-, ella respiró hondo para que hiciera lo mismo y así lo hice; cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo y me relajé despejando la mente de todo pensamiento.  
Pero al abrir mis ojos todo seguía igual, asi que miré a mi acompañante con tristeza y le dije –olvidalo, me rindo…creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir por siempre con esto, y ser un fenómeno-. Ella me abrazó repentinamente y me susurró –no eres un fenómeno, y lo que sea que esté pasando, no te abandonaré, te ayudaré a resolverlo cueste lo que cueste-. Nose si fueron mis sentimientos hacia ella o el abrazo sorpresivo, pero algo hizo que mi mano izquierda volviera a la normalidad y solo tuviese esa gema sobresaliendo. Al verme exclamó -¡Oliver! ¡tu mano! ¡volvió a la normalidad!-, y ambos nos abrazamos y saltamos de alegría, para luego mirarnos y pude notar que ella tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro, igual que yo (lo sé porque cada vez que me sonrojo o algo siento cosquillas o pinchazos ligeros en mis mejillas), -¿lo ves? Te dije que te ayudaría a cualquier costo…y que nunca hay que perder la esperanza…- añadió ella tomando mi mano y caminando a la par mía hasta la parada de autobús que nos llevaría hasta el pueblo.  
Una vez nos subimos al vehículo buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos juntos, sin soltarnos las manos claro, ella no dejara de tocar la roca o mineral o lo que sea que tuviese incrustado en mi piel. Un rato después nos bajamos en el pueblo, donde aún había gente caminando y negocios abiertos. Primero fuimos a mi casa a ver si mi papá estaba o nó, y como no tenía mis llaves tuve que usar repuesto que guardaba bajo una roca falsa en la entrada. Al ingresar a mi hogar notamos que había un silencio absoluto. Prendimos las luces, revisamos en cada habitación que parecía intacta, pero nada, ni siquiera estaba mi celular o billetera o mis cosas. Al ver el teléfono de casa lo usé para llamar a mi celular pero me atendió el correo de voz, lo mismo cuando intenté con el de mi papá, incluso llamé a la estación de policía a ver si no lo habían visto pero según ellos no había señales de él desde hace días y lo estaban buscando, por lo que me pidieron que fuese a la estación a contar todo ya que desaparecí al mismo tiempo que él.  
Una vez llegamos a la comisaría, el jefe me empezó a interrogar, y le dije toda la historia de principio a fin, bueno, quitando las partes que involucraban cosas mágicas de la piedra de mi mano, y al final dijeron que a partir de mañana revisaría la zona donde desperté (y sus alrededores) a ver si lo encontraban, y que me notificarían ante cualquier novedad.  
Salí del lugar junto con Jean, quien trató de animarme como buena amiga que es. Fue muy amable al llevarme a su casa a cenar, ya que por lo general es mi padre quien cocina, y debo decir que él hace unas pastas excelentes, ya hasta me dieron ganas de comer unas. Nunca fui a la casa de Jean ni ella a la mía, solo nos conocíamos del trabajo, aunque mi viejo me decía siempre "tienes que invitar a esa chica a salir, es un gran partido". Me presentó a sus padres, el doctor Saburo Tanaka, y su esposa Anne Summer; ambos se quedaron extrañados con mi presencia, quizá era por la gema de mi mano o porque creían que yo era un novio de su hija.  
En la cena comimos pollo con salsa acompañado con arroz, y ensalada rusa, todo hecho en casa, un verdadero manjar para mí que tenía tanta hambre como si no hubiese comido en días, y a lo mejor así fue, no recuerdo lo que pasó antes de éste día. Al acabar de comer el doctor me preguntó de dónde nos conocíamos, y le dije –ah nos conocemos del trabajo, ambos trabajamos en el local "The Best Diner in the World", el que está por la ruta sur-  
-ah si, mi hija trabaja ahí por los estudios, ella quiere estudiar psicología, y lamentablemente no quiso seguir mis pasos en la medicina, pero al menos ayudará a los enfermos mentales- comentó el señor Tanaka recibiendo acto seguido un ligero codazo de su mujer, a lo que intenté disimular mi risa; yo sabía que ella quería estudiar psicología y filosofía, ella siempre me dice que la mente humana es más compleja de lo que parece y cosas así. -¿tú que carrera estas estudiando? ¿o es que ya terminaste la universidad?- añadió el hombre enviándome una mirada de sospecha. Yo tartamudeando le contesté –ah, bueno…yo…no fui a la universidad, digo, me interesan la astronomía y la geología, pero nunca tuve un camino exacto a donde llevar mi vida, por eso hice algunos cursos individuales de las materias en las que estoy interesado…y yo por ahora trabajo en la cafetería para mantenernos a mi padre y a mi, ya que él se retiró de la policía desde que sufrió un grave accidente que casi lo mata…y ahora lo están buscando porque desapareció…y por eso heme aquí…-  
Ante mi respuesta la pareja se miró sorprendida y luego a mí, -oh pobrecillo…¿cuándo pasó?...- preguntó la madre de Jean. Me detuve un momento a pensar cómo les explicaría lo que sucedió. Giré mis ojos hacia mi compañera de al lado quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza, en señal de que no les dijera. Pero no podía mentirles a ellos, no es que no pudiera, solo que no me parecía correcto, además él es médico, podía ayudarme.  
Les hablé de principio a fin lo que sucedió, excepto por lo que involucraba cosas mágicas como lo del guantelete/nudillera con garras, pero sí les dije que tenía esa roca oscura en mi mano izquierda y que parecía adherida a mi piel o algo por el estilo. El señor Tanaka se ofreció con gusto a examinarme en ese mismo instante.  
Para nuestra suerte él tenía en su casa el equipo médico necesario, hasta una máquina de rayos X. Al terminar de hacerme varios análisis y pruebas dio su diagnóstico, y lo que dijo me sorprendió –parece ser que tienes un Onix en tu mano, un mineral de la familia de los cuarzos…no tengo idea de cómo lo hicieron o cómo es que sigues vivo, pero esta roca está literalmente incrustada en tu mano y por sobre las venas y huesos de la misma…jamás he visto nada como, es una anomalía médica que desafía todas las leyes anatómicas y físicas generales, con algo así deberías tener la mano infectada e incapaz de moverla, o incluso podrías estar muerto, pero mírate, estás vivito y coleando-. Simplemente aún no puedo creerlo ¿entonces soy algo que desafía las leyes naturales? ¿no será que estaré muerto o en el purgatorio y todo esto un sueño o el cielo? Hay una miniserie de dos hermanas que estaban en un lugar intermedio entre la vida y la muerte y era como un jardín o algo parecido, solo que aquí no hay un monstruo que quiere mi alma para que forme parte de ese lugar, ni hay cosas raras como peces parlanchines antropomorfos o ancianas brujas o monstruos de cualquier tipo. Hicimos varias pruebas de funciones motoras de los dedos y mi mano izquierda en general, hasta de la muñeca, pero no encontraron explicación alguna. Inclusive pregunté si me lo podía extirpar, pero dijo que hasta no conseguir nuevos resultados era mejor no hacer nada, pues quizás muera si me quitan el ónice.  
Después de eso el señor Tanaka y su hija me dieron un cuaderno nuevo y en blanco donde ir escribiendo el día a día de esta experiencia, que es por cierto donde estoy anotando ahora. El doctor me dijo que ante cualquier cosa, no importa en qué horario sea, vaya a avisarle. Es bueno saber que cuento con su apoyo, y aún más el de Jean.  
Una vez acabamos con todos los estudios y charlas necesarios me despedí de la familia y volví a casa. La verdad se siente muy vacía y silenciosa sin mi papá. Es decir, él me crió toda mi vida, me cuidó, me alimentó, me educó, y me quiso más que a nadie en el mundo, y ésta es la primera noche que pasaré sin él, bueno, excepto cuando Hank me cuidaba de pequeño si papá tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, ya que ellos eran amigos desde antes de que yo naciera pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando, es por eso que me trata tan bien como hizo esta mañana con el aventón.  
Estoy muy asustado, temo que algo malo le haya pasado a mi padre ¿y si está muerto? ¿y si él huyó asustado de mí? Digo, soy un fenómeno, el mismísimo padre de Jean lo dijo, bueno, no directamente, pero sí dijo que soy una anomalía médica que desafía todas las leyes conocidas. Solo espero que no me entreguen al gobierno para que experimenten conmigo.  
Como sea, quiero finalizar diciendo que estoy tan sorprendido como todos. Y es que a pesar de no ser un experto en anatomía humana, sé que los minerales no crecen en la piel, y que según el doctor Tanaka el Onix no parecía haber sido incrustado, sino como si hubiese surgido de mi cuerpo, y eso es más extraño aún. He estudiado acerca de los cuarzos y éstos vienen en miles de variedades, el ónice es una de ellas, y suele usarse para absorber las energías negativas de las personas. A ver si eso ayuda a que deje de preocuparme por todo. En fin, desde la última véz que activé el guantelete o lo que sea eso no ha vuelto a pasar nada raro, no se puso a brillar, ni se deformó, sigue intacta. Si pasa algo lo anotaré en esta Bitácora, prefiero decirle así porque Cuaderno suena aburrido, y Diario es más bien un término un poco femenino para mi gusto. No es que yo sea machista ni nada, pero prefiero verlo como una bitácora. Casi es media noche, estoy muy cansado, veré si puedo dormir porque mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Fin del día 1.


	2. Día 2

**Okey, he aqui el capitulo 2, o Dia 2 como prefiero llamarlo xD como hemos visto el primer día con la gema no fue muy bueno para Oliver, muchas cosas cambiaron. Y atentos porque aqui hay referencias a las Crystal Gems, y mañana publicaré el día 3, que es como el punto inflexión de la historia, lo que marcará para siempre a nuestro personaje y cambiará el rumbo de su vida de una manera sorprendente, aunque solo será el primer paso en su largo viaje vinculado con las gemas.**

PD: cualquier sugerencia acerca de algo que les gustaría que pasara son aceptables :)

* * *

Dia 2

Son las 12:35 AM, y aún no duermo. Todavía no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó el día 1, es que fue un cambio radical en mi vida y fue tan inesperado que mi mente es incapaz de procesar todo ello. Tengo sueño pero simplemente no puedo dormir. Recuerdo que (cuando era pequeño) en esos casos mi papá me abrazaba, me daba leche tibia, me contaba una de sus historias inventadas acerca de aventuras espaciales que tanto me gustaban, y no se iba a dormir hasta que yo lo hiciera. Con el tiempo eso me dejó de pasar, pero el solo recordar todo eso me puso nostálgico y triste; no soy creyente ni nada, pero si Dios existe espero que escuche mis plegarias y me traiga a mi padre devuelta. Él es mi única familia, bueno, él tenía un hermano o primo (la verdad no lo sé) pero se pelearon, un tal Marty, me dijo que él era muy cruel con él y que decidieron no hablarse nunca más.

Son las 12:45 AM, fui a la cocina y tomé una cerveza de raíz que a veces tomo con mi padre cuando celebramos algo importante. Debo decir que me reanimó un poco, aunque es el efecto contrario a lo que esperaba, lo que necesito es dormirme. Dice que leer ayuda a dormir, asi que busqué un libro que me gustara mucho. Hace unos meses fue mi cumpleaños y mi padre me compró un libro llamado Viaje al centro de la Tierra, lo estuve leyendo y me encantó, puede que me sirva. Y si no funciona buscaré otros métodos.

Es medio día, ahora estoy en la cafetería almorzando, claro que durante mi descanso, no me dejan holgazanear por ahí en horas laborales. El método de leer funcionó, apenas leí unos capítulos de donde me quedé la última vez, y puff, me dormí. La verdad que tuve sueños extraños, yo me encontraba en un lugar de terreno montañoso y rocoso, con unas máquinas extrañas y muchas mujeres como de 2 metros de alto que iban de aquí para allá, todas con piel de diferentes colores (naranja, purpura, azul, rosa, etc) y con ropas extrañas con un rombo amarillo en el pecho. Pero lo raro es que todas tenían sobresaliendo de su piel una piedra preciosa o mineral igual que yó; de pronto el sueño cambiaba a un lugar que parecía un campo de batalla, y todas esas mujeres multicolores gigante peleaban, todas utilizando diferente armas que sacaban de sus rocas corporales como por arte de magia. Algunas eran gigantes como de 10 metros de alto y extremidades extra saliéndoles de los costados. ¿porqué cuento todo esto? Porque yo estaba ahí, peleando, y tenía un aspecto similar al de esas mujeres (piel gris oscuro, un tamaño de dos metros, un atuendo raro, y cuerpo algo robusto pero ejercitado) y de mi ónix saqué una espada katana, y empecé a luchar contra algunas de esas personas (o no sé si eran humanas siquiera).  
Tuve más sueños así de raros hasta despertar todo sudado. Y la gema aún se encontraba en el dorso de mi mano izquierda, dándome a entender que no estoy soñando y que esto es la cruda realidad. Me duché, comí un desayuno rápido de cereal integral, y fui a trabajar, de nuevo pidiéndole a Hank que me llevara puesto que mi viejo es generalmente el que me lleva en auto y me recoge cuando termino mi turno. Trabajé hasta mi descanso que comienza a las 12:00 PM y termina a las 12:20, es decir en unos minutos, tomando en cuenta que primero almorcé y luego me puse a escribir.  
Ya son las 12:20, debo volver a trabajar, notificaré cualquier anormalidad relacionada con el ónix (o lo que se supone que sea esa roca mágica).

Son las 8:48 PM, y ya saben lo que dicen: otro día, otro dólar. Hoy fue un día casi normal en el trabajo, y digo "casi" porque exactamente a las 3:37 PM mi gema empezó a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, y por más que tratase de ocultarla, todos dirigían sus miradas hacia mí, con esos ojos mostrando intriga y sorpresa. Tuve tanto miedo que dejé lo que hacía para ir a la bodega y ordenar cosas, ahí nadie me iba a ver. A las 3:55 PM dejó de brillar y se apagó, quedando como un mineral incrustado en mi cuerpo, y cinco minutos después salí del depósito a continuar con mis deberes de limpieza y atendiendo clientes.  
A las 6:53 PM empecé a sentirme muy débil y con visión borrosa, como si me bajara presión y fuese a desmayarme, por suerte el señor Coffs me dejó salir un minuto a tomar aire, me senté contra la pared externa del negocio, y al observar mi mano izquierda noté algo raro, mi piel en estaba de un color grisáceo que se extendió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi antebrazo. Me asusté bastante, y más porque llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas y se vería todo, la gente lo notaría y me calificarían como fenómeno o me llevarían a un hospital y estaría en problemas. Lo peor sucedió cuando mi supervisor salió a ver porqué tardaba tanto y vio mi brazo gris con horror. Logré calmarlo y explicarle todo en pocos minutos. L a verdad su reacción fue mejor de lo que creí, pensé que llamaría a la policía o algo pero en lugar de eso me dio una camisa de mangas largas que me puse debajo de la mía, junto con unos guantes de cuero negro, de ese modo oculté mi brazo de color gris y seguí trabajando.  
Fue entonces que al acabar mi turno él me pidió hablar en privado y me dijo –escucha Oliver, puedo aguantar cosas como lo del depósito que sucedió ayer, o tu ausencia misteriosa durante estos días, pero si algo no soporto son las mentiras y cosas anormales de este tipo…quiero que te retires unos días, con goce de sueldo, hasta que soluciones todo este problema de la roca de tu mano…y si no es así, pues…no lo sé, honestamente no sé que haremos contigo, Ollie…lo siento, pero es lo mejor-. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espaldas, estrechamos las manos, y cada quien se fue por su camino.  
Ahora estoy en casa cenando, ordené pizza, aquí en Keystone es cuadrada y está dividida en partes iguales de distinta forma, y es deliciosa. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de prepararme algo, solo quería comer. Y acabo de ensuciar un poco la página con las migajas y grasa de pizza, eso es lo que me gusta, es tan grasosa que hasta la caja se humedece. Se que es un poco temprano para cenar pero hay que tomar en cuenta el tiempo que me tomó ir en autobús hasta mi casa, que el repartidor trajera la pizza, y el tiempo que estuve escribiendo en mi cuaderno-bitácora. Mi brazo izquierdo entero ahora está de un color gris claro que me llega hasta parte del hombro, temo que se extienda al resto de mi cuerpo y mi piel sea gris como la de uno de esos aliens estereotipados con cabezas enormes, tres dedos, ojos negros y alargados, solo que ellos no tienen gemas que sobresalen de sus miembros corporales ¿o tal vez si? Vaya ya me estoy volviendo como ese chico del blog Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa.  
Hablando de eso, busqué en internet acerca de gemas, del ónix, de personas con cristales en su cuerpo, y encontré algo curioso. Resulta que en Ciudad Playa ha habido reportes de un grupo llamado las Crystal Gems, de las que busqué fotos e información, que reside en Ciudad Playa (al sur del estado de Delmarva) y la defiende de unas criaturas gigantes y grotescas que al igual que ellas y yo tienen gemas incrustadas en sus cuerpos ¿y si las Crystal Gems tienen algo que ver conmigo y el ónix de mi mano? ¿y si fueron ellas las que me lo colocaron? Puede que ellas me den una respuesta, pero primero voy a ir a hablar de todo esto con el Dr. Tanaka.

Son las 11:23 PM, volví de la casa de Jean, le conté a ella y a sus padres lo que me sucedió el día de hoy. Me hicieron análisis, pruebas, y hasta tomaron una muestra de sangre del brazo gris; he aquí algo peculiar, y es que cuando quisieron tomar una pequeña muestra del ónice, sentí un dolor terrible, como si me metieran el dedo en una herida abierta. El doctor Tanaka dijo que el mineral parece tener un sistema de autodefensa, y que al estar unido a los nervios, huesos, y arterias de mi mano, manda una señal al cerebro, y en este caso fue de un dolor intenso, y eso solo quisieron quitar una pequeña punta con unas pinzas y un cincel. Parece ser que estoy más unido a esa piedra de lo que creí.  
El padre de Jean dijo que analizaría mi muestra de sangre y trataría de encontrar una cura lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces debería llevar unos vendajes. Me vendó la mano izquierda (gema incluida), la muñeca, y el antebrazo entero hasta el codo, y me dijo que llevara camisa de mangas largas para ocultar mi brazo de piel grisácea. Pero dijo que aparte de eso mi estado de salud era normal.  
Al acabar la sesión, Jean me acompañó a la puerta, y me abrazó diciendo –descuida…todo saldrá bien…no importa lo que pase, no te dejaré, ni permitiré que alguien te haga daño…-, y acto seguido me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, algo a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Okey, quizás me gusta un poco, pero eso no prueba nada, además éstas anotaciones son mas bien para notificar cualquier anormalidad, no para escribir frustraciones ni describir momentos románticos y empalagosos como lo sería un diaro, esta es una bitácora. No quiero sonar machista ni nada, solo que me gusta más así.  
Ahora me puse a investigar más acerca de las Crystal Gem, y según fuentes algo confiables (la verdad nada en el internet tiene confirmación alguna) una de ellas fue la causante de la desaparición temporal de los océanos que ocurrió hace tiempo, pero que las otras la detuvieron. Eso me da a entender que las Crystal Gems tienen poderes tales como el control de los elementos ¿tendré yo también algún poder? Bueno, puedo transformar mi mano en un guantelete/nudillera con garras, pero ¿y si puedo hacer más? La verdad de ser así no sé si estoy listo. También encontré reportes de cosas fuera de lo común, pero que se encuentran en lugares lejanos e inaccesibles para el ser humano, algunos son islas, templos, y hasta un campo de batalla donde se hallaron armas gigantescas y algunos restos humanos.  
Ese último dato que acabo de anotar no puedo evitar relacionarlo con ese sueño que tuve donde yo era uno de esos seres grandes femeninos con cristales corporales batallando sin cesar, pude ver algunas fotos y no es tan diferente del lugar que vi ¿habrá sido un recuerdo? Imposible, según unos expertos los rastros de batalla datan de hace más de 1000 años. Todo esto es tan confuso.  
Quizás debería ir a Ciudad Playa y consultar a las Crystal Gems acerca de esto, podrían darme una respuesta, y si ellas fueron las responsables de convertirme en un fenómeno, seguro sabrán cómo revertirlo. Y como tendré estos días libres significa que podría ir allá aunque sea por un día, no está muy lejos. Sí, está decidido, mañana iré a Ciudad Playa. Ahora le mandaré un mensaje de texto a Jean para avisarle. Mañana sigo anotando, estoy algo cansado.

Fin del día 2.


	3. Día 3

**Vale, he aqui el capitulo 3, em, digo, Dia 3 jeje quiero decirte, Jakobs-Snipper, mi buen amigo y comentador (nose si dije bien esa palabra :P), las crystal gems no aparecerán hasta dentro un par de capítulos más, aunque eso no significa que Oliver no se vaya a topar con alguna Gema, o mas bien futura Crystal Gem ;) pero creo que estoy adelantándome demasiado, primero quiero mostrar como aprende a controlar su gema, las dificultades que encuentra para llegar a Ciudad Playa, y finalmente cuando conoce a las Crystal Gems, y de ahi cómo forma parte de ellas. Porque este fic no trata solo de introducir un OC en el grupo principal o de mostrar relaciones, es sobre cómo se siente el personaje desde que recibe la gema, y por eso trato de hacerlo lo mas realista posible como si deverdad lo hubiese escrito él, por eso al escribirlo trato de dejarme llevar y ponerme en su lugar como si hayan pasado de verdad esas cosas. En fin, sin más preámbulos, el nuevo capítulo en la vida de Oliver Nyx, y un peldaño más en su camino a ser una Gema de Cristal.**

* * *

Día 3

Son las 6:32 PM y hoy fue el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora, y creo que lo seguirá siendo de ahora en adelante, porque dudo que algo llegue a superar o compararse con lo que viví el día de hoy, pero mejor comienzo desde el principio.  
Éste día comenzó como cualquier otro, me levanté temprano a las 7:30 AM, me duché, y desayuné tostadas y unos huevos fritos, digo, no soy tan mal chef. Y entonces, una vez despierto, tomé un bolso grande y empaqué algunas cosas necesarias: bolsa de dormir, pijama, cepillo de dientes, barras energéticas, sopas enlatadas, encendedor y fósforos, unas botellas de agua mineral, una linterna, el libro Viaje al Centro de la Tierra, unos lápices y bolígrafos, y no menos importante, mi cuaderno-bitácora (pensé que podría anotar todo lo que dijeras las Crystal Gems, informarme, y usar esa información para dársela al doctor Tanaka para devolverme a la normalidad, o al menos para tener idea de qué va todo este asunto de las gemas). 20 minutos después fui a despedirme personalmente de Jean, no pude decirle anoche todo eso, debía hacerlo cara a cara. Por supuesto que se enfadó un poco cuando le conté, -solo será un día o dos, no es que me ausentaré un año ni nada de eso, además solo así podré obtener respuestas de lo que sucede, así lo solucionaré antes de que algo terrible pase- argumenté tratando de calmarla, a lo que ella me miró con ojos de cachorro y me respondió –no es eso…es que ¿y si las Crystal Gems fueron responsables de esto? ¿y si son malas y quieren matarte o experimentar contigo?...no quiero perderte…-. La verdad que esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, era casi como una de esas despedidas románticas, solo que simplemente nos despedimos con un abrazo fuerte, y me dirigí a mi siguiente destino.  
Unos minutos después llegué al taller mecánico de Hank Briggs, -hey Hank, sé que aun te debo un favor por lo del aventón de hace unos días, pero necesito un favorcito más…voy a ir a Ciudad Playa y necesito transporte ¿tienes un vehículo para prestarme? Es que no encuentro el auto de mi papá ni sus llaves, o sino, si quieres puedes llevarme tú mismo hasta allá y luego te devuelvo el favor de alguna forma…- comenté tartamudeando un poco al final.  
Hank se puso de pie en frente de mí, se quitó las gafas oscuras y me dijo –Oliver…no es que no confíe en ti…¿pero ir hasta Ciudad Playa? Está horas de aquí yendo en auto, y eso si no hay tráfico en la ruta sur…no puedo prestarte mi moto, pero no porque no quiera, sino porque la estoy arreglando, y los vehículos que arreglo son de los clientes…y ni sueñes que te llevaré yo, tengo trabajo que hacer y tu también-.  
-me despidieron…bueno, yo no diría que me despidieron, ni que renuncié…¿recuerdas la roca negra de mi mano? ¿esa con la que desperté en medio del bosque sin saber cómo llegó ahí, y que pensé que era una broma?...¿pues que crees? No lo es, dehecho tiene poderes mágicos, y ayer tuvo unos efectos secundarios que hicieron que mi supervisor me mandara a casa por unos días con goce de sueldo hasta resolver el tema de la roca en mi mano- argumenté remangándome la camisa y quitándome los guantes de cuero, mostrando mi brazo gris, algo que dejó a Hank boquiabierto e hizo que dejara caer sus lentes oscuros al suelo, a lo que continué hablando –¿se ve mal, verdad? Hablé con el doctor Tanaka, me hizo unos análisis y descubrimos que está sobresaliendo de mi piel como si hubiese salido del interior de mi cuerpo, no como si simplemente la hubiesen pegado o clavado, y está ubicado entre los huesos de mi mano, las arterias, y los nervios, a la vez que está unida a ellos y si lastimo la gema siento dolor…también puedo hacer aparecer un guantelete con pinchos-. Al instante me concentré, el ónix comenzó a brillar, mi mano se deformó, y el guante/nudillera con garras apareció; unos momentos después volvió a la normalidad, aunque mi brazo entero seguía de un color grisáceo.  
-okey, eso sí que está loco…¿pero para qué necesitas ir a Ciudad Playa?- me preguntó el mecánico, a lo que le contesté -¿recuerdas lo sucedido con ese ojos gigante en el cielo que reportaron sobre Ciudad Playa? ¿o lo de la desaparición de los océanos? Pues en todo eso y más tuvieron que ver las Crystal Gems, un grupo de mujeres y un niño que, al igual que yo, tienen piedras sobresaliendo de partes de sus cuerpos, y de ellas sacan armas, o tienen poderes extraordinarios…pienso que quizás tienen que ver en todo esto, o por lo menos pueden informarme para darme una idea de lo que me pasa, y si se puede, solucionarlo a la vez…por favor Hank…mi papá está desaparecido, no tengo trabajo por más que me paguen, y estoy atravesando una situación difícil y extraña para la que nunca me preparé…debo averiguar qué sucede antes de que algo terrible me pase a mí o a aquellos involucrados…-  
Fue ese el punto de inflexión de mi vida, el punto sin retorno, quizás si me hubiese ido antes de Woodtown las cosas habrían cambiado. Esos fueron la hora y 15 minutos que cambiaron mi vida para siempre.  
A las 8:05 AM un objeto caí del cielo, parecía una estrella fugaz ¿en la mañana? Imposible, pensé que a lo mejor era un meteorito, aunque los meteoritos no son verdes ni completamente redondos. El objeto impactó en el centro de la ciudad, provocando un gran estruendo seguido de un terremoto leve. Todos en el pueblo fuimos a ver de qué se trataba, y contemplamos un enorme cráter, en medio del cual se encontraba una esfera verde como d metros de diámetro, y parecía hecha de metal. En uno de los costados había un símbolo raro, era como un triangulo verde claro con tres triángulos invertidos dentro, uno azul, uno blanco, y una amarillo. La cápsula o lo que fuese se abrió, revelando una figura femenina de 2 metros de algo, piel gris clara, de contextura esbelta pero un poco musculosa, la mitad de la cabeza rapada (su ladro derecho) y en la otra mitad (la izquierda) tenia pelo blanco medio corto que le llegaba al mentó y con unos destellos negros, en el costado derecho de su cara tenía unos tatuajes blancos de tres diamantes; vestía una especie de blusa azul oscura sin mangas (que en el centro tenía un rombo amarillento y al lado del mismo unas tiras negras gruesas que llegaban hasta sus hombros), unos pantalones color vino, con unos calcetines o botas negras que tenían en la punta motivos morados; pero lo más importante de todo es que solo tenía un ojo, el cual estaba ubicado en el lado derecho de su rostro donde tenía los tatuajes, y en la otra parte (casi tapada por su cabello) tenía una gema redonda/ovalada bien negra como la noche donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo.  
-Escuchen, formas de vida a base de carbono…mi nombre es Obsidian, sé que en éste planeta esconden a las tan famosas Crystal Gems, y he venido por ellas…si no las encuentro o si se resisten, destruiré todo lo que se interponga en mi camino…- explicó Obsidian, la mujer de la gema en el ojo, que he de suponer era la misma que llevaba por nombre. La gente se hechó para atrás, dando espacio a los oficiales, quienes le apuntaron con sus pistolas, y ella solo se rió, para luego decir -¿ustedes creen que pueden vencerme con juguetitos como esos? Son tan primitivos como tontos…ahora, tráiganme alguna Gem, o las cosas se pondrán feas aquí…-.  
De su ojos salió un brillo, y de ese destello una especie de mango (de un arma) pero hecho de luz, el cual ella tomó y fue sacando lo que parecía ser un bastón; Una vez acabó de "desenfundar" aquel bastón de luz, el mismo tomó un color gris, y de la parte superior salió una cuchilla similar a la de un hacha. No podía creerlo, digo, sabía que las Crystal Gems podían sacar armas de sus gemas (o eso dicen), incluso yo transformé mi mano con la gema en un arma en varias ocasiones, pero nunca vi a alguien sacar de su ojos una alabarda de cuchillas oscuras y filosas, -quise hacerlo de manera pacífica, pero me obligaron a hacerlo por las malas, no digan que no se los advertí…- dijo ella tomando una postura firme.  
Un segundo, solo bastó para que Obsidian empuñara su arma desde caso el borde inferior, y las usara para herir gravemente a los oficiales que la rodeaban, quienes nisiquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar siquiera. Sangre salpicó el suelo y a algunas personas, mientras la atacante sonreía maquiavélicamente enseñando una sonrisa con algún que otro diente filoso, y esa mirada, oh Dios, todavía puedo recordarla: penetrante, perturbadora, temible, sin alma, todo lo que definía a Obsidian. La gente claro que al instante huyó asustada, incluyéndome ¿cómo no huiría en un caso así? Solo me quedaba una salida, y era irme de ahí, pero no podía abandonar a todos, asi que decidí que si me iría del pueblo, lo haría con mis seres queridos: Jean y su familia, Hank Briggs, Mr. Coffs, y a cualquiera que no estuviese muerto o no me hubiese tratado mal en la vida.  
Sin embargo al destino le gusta interferir en nuestros planes. Sentí que algo me agarraba mi cuello y me elevaba medio metro del piso. Casi no podía respirar, y cuando aquello que me ahorcaba me volteó, pude ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que la mujer-gema, -miren lo que tenemos aquí…asi que tu eras a quien me escondían…tu eres que ha estado interfiriendo con nuestros planes…¿Dónde están tus compañeras?- dijo ella pensando que yo formaba parte de las Crystal Gems, asi que con el poco aire que tenía dije –no sé de qué hablas…yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que buscas, ni nadie en el pueblo…solo son gente inocente, no saben qué sucede…-  
Obsidian con su mano libre se movió el cabello que cubría su gema, me acercó estando mi rostro a 10 centímetros de distancia del suyo, y viéndome con esa sonrisa diabólica y mirada asesina (aunque fuese con un solo ojo) me dijo casi a modo de susurro –es cierto, ellos no lo saben, los humanos son tan ignorantes y su ego llega hasta los límites de la galaxia, se creen el centro del universo…pero tú, oh amiga, tú entiendes de lo que hablo, sabes quienes son las Crystal Gems y donde encontrarlas ¿crees que no vi la gema en tu mano? ¿o tu brazo decolorado? Se notan hasta desde el Planeta Hogar…y claro, no podías ser sino tú, Ónix…eras tan buen soldado, serviste bien en la guerra y de pronto te rebelaste…junto con Rose Quartz y Jaspe fuiste una de las generales más combativas y sanguinarias de todas, solo que en fidelidad no tanto, y ahora veo porqué…asi que ayúdame a decidir qué haré contigo…¿llevarte al planeta hogar y que me paguen bien por tu captura, para que asi te hagan cosas horribles?...¿o matarte aquí mismo, en este miserable planeta en esta forma débil que pareces haber adoptado en tu última regeneración?...-  
No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, era casi como si me hablara en otro idioma, -no soy quien buscas…¿porqué me haces esto?...- le pregunté dejando salir una lágrima del costado y tratando de concentrarme para activar mi ónice. Ella me contestó - ¿ya lo olvidaste?...¿las guerras? ¿la rebelión de los cuarzos y las gemas del planeta natal?...yo estuve ahí, y mírame ahora, soy la caza recompensas personal de las Diamante…y he venido a arruinarte la vida, y hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho…-  
Me soltó dejándome caer boca arriba en el pavimento, pisando mi pecho para inmovilizarme, y apuntando el filo de su alabarda hacia mí. Pensé que moriría, dehecho ahora mismo desearía estar muerto en vez de vivir para ver lo que sucedió después de eso.  
Algo la distrajo, y aquello que distrajo su atención fue una roca que arrojó Jean. Levanté apenas la vista y ahí estaba ella, seria y junto a la nave en la que llegó Obsidian, la cual empezó a patear y a destrozar. La asesina quitó su pie de mi pecho y se dirigió hacia mi amiga. A pesar de no tener fuerzas no iba a dejar que esa maniática lastimara a Jean. Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, activé mi ónix para que se formara ese guantelete/nudillera, y con él logré desviar la cuchilla de la alabarda que Obsidian estaba por clavar en la pobre humana.  
Le dije a Jean que huyera de ahí, pero se negó –prometí no abandonarte en todo esto, estaré a tu lado siempre, en momentos buenos y en los malos-, y yo mientras tanto usaba mi guante a modo de escudo para repeler los ataques de la caza recompensas. No podía creer lo que decía Jean, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella, y que eran recíprocos, no solo como amiga, ya que eso es lo que se decían las parejas cuando se casaban, eso de que estarían siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, aunque no imaginé que sería hasta que la muerte nos separara.  
Chispas volaban, destellos salían de cada roce chirriante de nuestras armas. –asi que están juntos en esto…¡pues entonces morirán juntos!- exclamó la mujer gigante de piel gris. Un movimiento en falso de mi parte fue suficiente para que ella me apartara de mi amiga, literalmente me aventó a metros de ella de un golpe, y al recuperarme contemplé con horror cómo la punta superior de la alabarda atravesaba a Jean, quien luego cayó muerta al suelo. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella, mientras lágrimas de a montones corrían por mis ojos, y sentía su mano medio helada tomando la mía, se estaba muriendo y sus últimas palabras para mí fueron –Ollie …no dejes que te digan monstruo…no olvides quién eres, y que te querré siempre…siempre estaré contigo-. Se me partió el corazón, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida se había ido para siempre, y yacía muerta en mis brazos, murió por mi culpa, y hasta me duele anotarlo.  
-uno menos…y falta uno…elije…vivir o morir…- declaró la homicida a mis espaldas. Noté que mi mano volvía a la normalidad, excepto porque mi gema brillaba; ahí sucedió algo extraño, un mango como de espada hecho de luz salió de ella, lo tomé como lo hizo Obsidian, y de la roca de mi mano saqué una katana. Siempre quise ser un samurái, hasta me vi toda la saga de Lonely Blade (siendo la más reciente Lonely Blade V, y hasta ahora la última), fue por eso que tomé clases de esgrima, y era hora de ponerlas a prueba.  
-elijo morir…pero con honor…- dije seriamente a mi agresora, quien soltó unas carcajadas y empuñó su arma. Fue una batalla intensa, admito que al principio solo evadí sus ataques, -si que te has vuelto débil y cobarde, Ónix, solías ser una guerrera legendaria, y mírate ahora…eres una deshonra y un fracaso para nuestra raza…- añadió Obsidian notando que yo empezaba a cansarme, y es que la verdad no creí que necesitaría tanta energía ese día, digo, estoy en forma, solo que mi cuerpo no daba para tanto. Algo pasó en ese momento, mi gema empezó a brillar y sentí cómo me fortalecía y vitalizaba. Se que parece algo raro, pero creo que es como que el ónix me dio energías para pelear, como que a pesar de ser una roca tuviese conciencia propia y quisiera que venciera a Obsidian.  
-mi nombre es Oliver Nyx…y ahora morirás- eso fue lo que dije antes de lanzarme al ataque. Una sed de sangre y venganza mezclada con ira y maldad fue lo que sentí en esos momentos, el solo hecho de pensar que esa mujer de piel gris tardó solo unos cuantos minutos en arruinarme la vida, fue suficiente para despertar ese espíritu guerrero en mi interior que siempre reprimí y que era hora de dejar salir. Empuñe la katana con ambas manos, no paré de enviarle ataques, quería rebanarla en cada oportunidad que tuviera, y ella se mostraba preocupada, como si se diera cuenta que era su perdición. Cada roce del filo de mi espada contra su alabarda me hizo hervir la sangre, solo me hacía desear aún más verla muerta, y hacerla pagar por todo lo que me hizo. Finalmente, de un solo golpe logré partir su arma en dos y dejarla indefensa, momento que aproveché para clavar la cuchilla de mi sable en su vientre, acercándome más a ella para penetrar más mi espada en su estómago y que sufriera más, a pesar de no haber indicios de sangre me di cuenta de que no podría sobrevivir a ello; Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, le sonreí de forma malévola y le dije en voz baja -¿Quién es la débil ahora?-. Acto seguido ella simplemente explotó en una nube de humo gris claro, haciendo que al suelo cayera un objeto ovoide negro completamente liso y dividido por un aro blanco que rodeaba a la gema. La observé con detenimiento sin saber lo que había sucedido, para luego desviar mi atención al cuerpo inmóvil de Jean Tanaka. Solté mi espada y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla aún sabiendo que estaba muerta; su piel estaba fría y pálida, su ropa manchada con sangre que por cierto formó un charco enorme alrededor de su cuerpo. No pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente y pedirle una y otra vez que me perdonara, aún sabiendo que no me respondería.  
Aún fallecida Obsidian seguía arruinando mi vida, porque entonces gente se reunió a ver lo que pasaba. Cosas destruidas, calles agrietadas, una chica muerta, yo a su lado y con una espada en el suelo junto a mí y sin contar mi brazo grisáceo (gema a la vista incluida), todo eso provocó un malestar en la gente, y solo el señor Tanaka mientras consolaba a su esposa (quien no paraba de lamentarse por la muerte de su hija) se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaban -¡monstruo!-. Y entonces todos empezaron a decir cosas como que yo era un asesino, o que fue por mí que Obsidian llegó al pueblo, o que yo era su complice, o que los destruiría a todos. Entré en pánico y antes de que me rodearan me incorporé velozmente, tomé mi katana, y corrí por unos callejos abandonados mientras oía sus gritos de furia y voces mezcladas, era una multitud iracunda que no descansaría hasta verme muerto.  
Logré meterme en un almacén abandonado sin que nadie me viera, aunque sabía que no tardarían en encontrarme. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, solo me quedaba una opción y era quitarme la vida, no quería hacerlo pero lo consideré por un momento; sin embargo parece que el destino se me adelantó e hizo que me sintiera agotado, se me nublara la vista, y finalmente me desmayara en ese mismo lugar. Horas después desperté en un lugar desconocido para mí hasta hoy, y era la casa de Hank Briggs, a la que nunca había estado hasta este día. Me encontraba recostado en su sofá con un pañuelo húmedo en mi cabeza, y en todo mi cuerpo sentía un dolor insoportable, como si estuviese exhausto, jamás me sentí tan agotado en mi vida.  
-hasta que al fin despiertas, estuviste varias horas durmiendo cuan Bella Durmiente…- dijo Hank desde la puerta de la cocina tomándose una cerveza. Le pregunté qué sucedió y él me explicó –uff ¿por donde empezar?...verás esta mañana una nave espacial cayó en el centro de la ciudad, y de ella salió una alienígena de dos metros y piel gris que tenía una roca negra en el ojo, y que según dijo buscaba a las Crystal Gems…mató a unos policías sacando un hacha de la piedra que llevaba en lugar de ojo izquierdo o no sé si derecho, todos huimos, pero yo me escondí para ver lo que pasaba, y créeme que lo vi todo…viejo, lamento lo de tu novia, enserio…esa bruja la mató, y tu sacaste de tu roca negra una espada…se pusieron a pelear y la venciste, debo decir que jamás te vi tan enojado, parecías querer asesinarla a toda costa, y lo hiciste, o bueno, eso creo, cuando la mataste se volvió humo solo dejó esto-. Y me mostró la gema de Obsidian, la cual luego guardó en una caja y me preguntó si quería conservarla, a lo que me negué. Ya empezaba a recordar todo, incluyendo lo de la gente diciéndome monstruo.  
-entonces es cierto…la gente cree que soy un monstruo homicida y que yo fui el causante de todo esto…por favor dime que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla- dije viendo mi brazo izquierdo que todavía parecía estar de color gris y tenía el ónice en el dorso de mi mano.  
-eso quisiera, amigo…pero lamentablemente esto es la vida real…y el alcalde está furioso…ofreció una recompensa a cualquiera que te entregara, pero yo no lo haré, no es lo que tu padre querría que hiciera…por eso te busqué por todo el pueblo, hasta que te encontré en el almacén abandonado de la vieja Kristen, estabas inconsciente, asi que hice lo correcto, te llevé a escondidas aquí y te atendí como hacía cuando te enfermabas de pequeño…también traje tu espada- argumentó él mostrándome mi katana envuelta en una cobija color café. Con calma me incorporé, la saqué de entre las mantas que la cubrían, y la empuñé con mi mano derecha. Tardé unos momentos en darme cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que meter la espada por donde vino: en mi ónix. ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin lastimarme? Todavía recordaba cuando el doctor Tanaka pichó el mineral de mi cuerpo con un bisturí para tomar una muestra y sentí un dolor tan intenso como si me fracturara un hueso. Cerré los ojos, me concentré, y mi gema empezó a brillar, transformándose en el guantelete, -¡no! ¡el guante nó! Quiero meter mi espada de vuelta, ¡haz que se convierta en un haz de luz o algo así!- le exclamé a la gema como si tuviese vida propia, y entonces el guantelete desapareció, dejando la gema brillando. Noté entonces que la espada también irradiaba luz, a lo que la tomé y con miedo la fui metiendo en mi ónix como si la pusiera en su funda, quedando solo el mango que al instante se desvaneció, y mi gema dejó de brillar.  
-wow…nunca había visto algo como eso…¿cómo lo haces?- dijo Hank asombrado, a lo que le contesté –ni idea…simplemente lo pienso, o surge por accidente o de forma instintiva…la verdad no lo sé, es por eso que debo ir a Ciudad Playa, ahí están las Crystal Gems, que son como yo y pueden enseñarme más acerca de esto, quizás ayudarme a controlarlo o a quitármelo antes de que cause más problemas, digo porque si esa mujer gigante me vino a buscar, entonces imagina toda una flota espacial llena de ella, arribando a la Tierra y destrozando todo a su paso…Hank, ahora necesito tus consejo más que nunca ¿qué debo hacer?-  
Él se acercó a mi, se quitó las gafas oscuras, me tomó de los hombros y me dijo –Oliver…lamento decir esto, pero ya no hay lugar para ti en este pueblo…no después de lo de hoy, te van cazar, y no tardarán mucho hasta encontrarte, los pocos policías que sobrevivieron están revisando las casas buscándote, ya estuvieron aquí y por suerte te oculté en un lugar donde ni tú te imaginas…debes ir a Ciudad Playa y jamás volver aquí, le prometí a tu padre que si algo le pasaba yo te cuidaría y protegería, y eso hago…además asi ya no me tendrás que devolver los favores que te he hecho últimamente, ni el que pienso hacerte…mañana temprano te llevaré hasta un punto lejos del pueblo, y a partir de ahí el resto dependerá de ti, no abandonaré Woodtown, sospecharían…lo siento, pero es lo mejor para todos…-.  
No Pude contenerme y le dí un fuerte abrazo, que por supuesto él correspondió. Nosé todavía si es una pesadilla o si estoy muerto, pero lo cierto es que definitivamente este no fue de los mejores días que he tenido. Tres días, solo eso fue suficiente para arruinar mi vida, bueno, el que la echó a perder solamente fue éste, los otros dos solamente la cambiaron de forma radical, no tanto para mal. Igualmente no puedo culpar al ónice de mi mano, después de todo me salvó la vida. Por otro lado fue por esa gema mágica que ocurrió todo lo de hoy, y fue esa la razón por la que Obsidian llegó al planeta.  
Le pedí a Hank que fuera a mi casa por mi bolsa que había preparado para el viaje, y le indiqué que en la entrada había una roca falsa donde tenía una llave de repuesto guardada por si me quedaba afuera o perdía mis llaves, así él podía entrar. Me prometió que no le diría a nadie en donde estoy. Mientras él no estaba aproveché para relajarme un poco, despejar la mente, y tomarme una cerveza sin que él lo supiera; no soy alcohólico ni nada, pero a veces con mi padre tomábamos unas y charlábamos, nosé si lo dije antes, pero no voy a dar vuelta las páginas para buscar un dato tan insignificante que ni vale la pena ahora. También fui al baño porque me dolía el estómago, y no me sorprende, siempre voy cuando estoy nervioso o paso un mal momento, y hoy ni hablemos. Aproveché para quitarme la camiseta y revisar mi brazo izquierdo, cuyo color gris se extendió ahora hasta el hombro entero, y temo que se expanda por todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿mis cabeza se volverá grande y mis ojos serán completamente negros?  
Hace poco que él volvió, y dijo que tardó porque trató de evitar a las autoridades y a todos, pero que se topó con la vieja Jhonson, una anciana chismosa y habladora que siempre busca a alguien con quien hablar, si te topas con ella no te dejará ir hasta que pasen días enteros, parece como si fuese un perico, digo yo ¿cómo puede hablar tanto? ¿es que acaso no respira?  
Volviendo al tema, por suerte no lo atraparon, sino lo iban a interrogar, y nos descubrirían. Me dio la bolsa y revisé que todo estuviera en orden. Parecía intacta, hasta mi diario estaba en su , odio decir "diario", suena muy femenino, hasta Hank se burla de que escribo aquí ¿y porqué lo sigo haciendo? Bueno, es que éste cuaderno me lo dio Jean, y le prometí escribir todo aquí, y es como que quiero honrarla, es lo único que me queda de ella. Si pudiera le diría al menos una vez lo que realmente sentía, pero desgraciadamente ya es tarde, para todo.  
Ahora esperaremos a que se haga de noche y las cosas se calmen, hasta entonces me quedaré a cenar aquí, aunque no sé si tendré apetito.

Es casi medianoche, Hank se quedó dormido en el sillón y ronca como oso con catarro, creo que beber 8 cervezas durante la cena le calló mal. Durante la misma él me animó después de todo lo sucedido hoy, contamos historias, reimos, jugamos póker (le gané dos de tres), y al final se emborrachó y se quedó dormido en el sillón. Se que ahora sería debería anotar del día 4 si puedo, pero no sé qué pasará ahora. Si Briggs no despierta tendré que irme por mi cuenta, y la verdad no sé que pasará una vez que salga. Si nos atrapan y esta resulta ser mi última anotación, solo quiero decir que me alegra la vida que tuve, y me arrepiento de no haber tenido tantos amigos y de no haberle confesado a Jean lo que realmente sentía, pero me alegra haberla conocida y que ella me ayudara en todo. También, si a alguien debo agradecer es a mi padre James Nyx, quien me cuidó y educó y nunca dejó de quererme, y donde quiera que esté; y por supuesto a Hank Briggs, que me mantuvo a salvo de la gente que me busca, y además es la única persona en quien he podido confiar. Si, ya sé que no es quizás la mejor nota de despedida, pero es que tampoco es un adiós definitivo, seguiré anotando en mi cuaderno bitácora, solo que ahora no puedo pensar con claridad y quizás necesite relajar mi mente un poco.

Fin del día 3


	4. Día 4

**HOLA! si, asi es, sigo vivo y la historia tambien ¿o creyeron que la dejaría asi en la nada? es que he estado ocupado con otras cosas y tuve mis días, pero aqui estoy, y con un nuevo capítulo, donde habrá unas cuantas sorpresas ;) ojala lo disfruten, mañana pongo el siguiente.**

* * *

Día 4

Son las 3:27 AM, me acabo de dar cuenta que caí en los brazos del Morfeo al esperar a que Hank despertara, cuando todavía sigue dormido por la borrachera. Me puse a pensar un poco en el escape que teníamos planeado, se supone que iríamos a la madrugada cuando terminara el patrullaje (o que, según él, sería menos frecuente a estas horas), y él me llevaría hasta una estación de trenes lejos del límite de Woodtown, donde me tomaría el primer tren que viniera (ya que éstos pasaban cerca de Ciudad Playa y luego seguían por el este), el resto dependería de mí, por eso me dio un buen puñado de dinero para usar si necesitaba víveres o lo que sea. Sin embargo me he puesto a pensar "¿y si nos atrapan en la huida?" no quiero involucrar a Hank en esto, él ya me ayudó bastante y es tiempo de que asuma la responsabilidad por mis acciones. Siento que debería entregarme, pero así solo vendrían más seres como Obsidian y destruirían el pueblo y con él a gente inocente. Lo mejor para todos es que me vaya de buena vez, mientras tenga esta roca mágica en mi cuerpo el peligro irá a donde yo vaya, no le haré eso a mi hogar, ni a las personas que a pesar de acusarme de monstruo no merecen morir por culpa mía. Se que sueno redundante en todo esto, pero es que no dejo de pensar en Jean, aún tengo en mi mente esa imagen de ella siendo empalada por esa caza recompensas espacial.  
Le he dejado una nota a Briggs, la misma dice "gracias Hank, por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo cuando más lo necesité". Y ahora solo queda guardar éste cuaderno, escapar del pueblo, e ir hasta la estación lo más lejana del límite de Woodtown posible. Y si no me agarran los policías, los lobos y oso y pumas del bosque lo harán; es que el poblado se encuentra rodeado de bosques, de ahí su nombre, y en las casas cercanas al bosque suele haber encuentros con animales salvajes, pero estos no atacan a las personas si no se les provoca. Si me atrapan o algo me llega a pasar, esta será mi última anotación. Deseeme suerte el que lea esto.

Son las 5:43 AM, en un rato amanecerá, mi misión se cumplió y me encuentro en la estación de tren que parece desierta, excepto por el boletero del turno de noche que me encontré cuando llegué hace poco. Pero mejor empiezo desde el principio.  
Desde mi última anotación, con todo guardado y listo para salir, caminé con cuidado hasta la puerta de la casa de Hank Briggs, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Una vez salí de la casa me oculté en las sombras (en el sentido literal), todo estaba oscuro, había pocas luces iluminando las calles y no parecía haber señales de vida, eso era bueno. Tomando la bolsa enorme y con paso rápido, logré de casa en casa, de callejón en callejón, y así por un rato hasta llegar al bosque. Claro que en el camino casi me topo con un patrullero, por suerte no lograron verme, y entonces a partir de ahí seguí mi camino.  
Estaba cansado y casi dormido, además de con miedo de ser atrapado por las autoridades (o lo que quedó de ellas después del ataque de Obsidian) o de encontrarme con animales salvajes. Mi única compañía en el cielo eran la Luna y las Estrellas, todo eso acompañado de los aullidos incesantes de los lobos a lo lejos, el canto de los búhos, y la espesura del bosque que se interponía en mi camino cada cinco minutos. Casi no podía ver, por lo que lógicamente a cada momento me tropezaba con algo.  
La verdad que el rato largo que pasé en ese bosque fue quizás el momento más terrorífico de mi vida, parecía una película de terror, solo faltaba el asesino o el espectro o lo que sea. De hecho, hay leyendas de que los bosques aledaños rondan fantasmas, cada uno con su propia historia. Nosé si era mi imaginación u otra cosa, pero con cada paso creía escuchar voces o sentir presencias extrañas cerca de mí, y lo raro era que no parecía haber nadie a kilómetros a la redonda ¿me estaría volviendo loco? Tal vez, pero lo cierto es que rato después, a medida que me adentraba más en el bosque sentía una presencia mala, como espectral. No soy supersticioso pero he vivido cosas tan extrañas estos días, que no me sorprendería encontrarme con algo peor que Obsidian.  
Detrás de mí escuché un siseo raro, como el de una serpiente pero más grande y cerca, y seguido sentí algo agarrándome tobillo, pero no se sentía como una mano, sino mas bien como una especie de tentáculo sin ventosas. Sin dudarlo tomé el bolso de viaje y me puse a correr hasta estar lo mas alejado de mi ubicación anterior. Pero fue entonces que detrás de mí escuché una voz siniestra diciendo –busco gemas que comer-; lentamente me di vuelta, e iluminado por la luz de la luna contemplé con horror lo que tenía en frente. Delante de mí había dos ojos grandes y verdes que se iluminaron, seguidos por un tercero entre ellos pero arriba de ambos, el resplandor verde dejó ver mejor la silueta de la criatura: un cráneo gigante de metro y medio de alto, color verde agua, con diseños como las calaveras del Día de los Muertos, dos ojos como gemas facetadas y un tercero igual pero alargado en la frente, unos colmillos filoso, y tres tentáculos rojos (uno en la parte superior de la cabeza, y uno cada lado donde estarían ubicadas las orejas humanas). Me quedé petrificado del miedo, y entonces agitó sus tentáculos de manera descontrolada, abrió su boca dejando rayos de luz o electricidad de ella y gritando "¡alimentame!".  
¿Qué hice ante esta situación? ¿me dispuse a pelear como hice con Obsidian? No, me eché a correr como niño asustado, sin rumbo alguno, y a toda velocidad sin soltar mi bolsa de viaje. Creo que otra de las habilidades de la gema es la supervelocidad, jamás en mi vida había logrado alcanzar tales velocidades, era como ir en moto. Hasta que accidentalmente llegué a una ruta donde me topé con un auto y volé unos metros, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.  
Minutos después desperté y lo primero que vi fue a una mujer de descendencia india, joven, que trataba de despertarme y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Mi vista estaba medio borrosa, lo primero que hice fue alejarme unos centímetros, pero luego me di cuenta que no era alguien de woodtown, conocía a todos ahí y jamás la había visto. –¿te encuentras bien? Espero no haberte hecho daño al atropellarte- dijo ella con una voz dulce y tierna, a lo que le contesté de forma medio desesperada -¡por favor tiene que ayudarme! ¡Pareciera que todo el mundo y el universo se han puesto en mi contra solo porque desperté con una roca extraña en mi mano!-, y acto seguido se la enseñé. Grave error ¿y si habían transmitido noticias diciendo que yo era un fugitivo buscado o algo asi?  
Aquella mujer no parecía asustada siquiera, de hecho me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó a donde iba, tuve que decirle la verdad, bueno, solo de a donde iba, no la razón de ello o todo lo sucedido en mi hogar, mientras menos sepan mejor. El viaje fue largo, y por suerte no nos encontramos con ningún policía ni nada. Todo el camino evitamos hablarnos o mirarnos, pero no de mala gana, más bien por incomodidad. Me quedé dormido un rato hasta que por fin llegamos. La estación estaba casi vacía, solo estaba la boletería donde sacaría el boleto de viaje, un almacén, y algunos asientos para esperar, sobre uno de los cuales había un vagabundo que parecía dormido o inconsciente.  
-muchas gracias, enserio…le agradezco por haberme traido, ah, y si usted llega a ir a un pueblo llamado Woodtown o si alguien le pregunta por mí, por favor no le diga nada, es más, niegue todo y no escuche lo que digan…ahí nadie me quiere…- le dije medio triste al final, y era cierto, ya nadie me quería en mi pueblo natal, pero entonces ella me sonrió y me dijo –tranquilo…siempre habrá un lugar donde te acepten…todos cometemos errores, pero aprendemos de ellos…te deseo mucha suerte…¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-  
Le dije mi nombre y ella el suyo (Mary Sainath), y nos saludamos formalmente. Cuando ella se alejó fui a comprar un boleto de tren, y me senté a esperar junto al vago, y ahora estoy escribiendo. Seguiré anotando si pasa algo, si no anoto es porque Mary me traicionó y me delató con la policía.

Son las 12:45 PM y estoy en el tren camino a Delmarva. Me lo tomé a las 6:15 AM, y una vez encontré una cabina vacía entré en ella y al instante me dormí. Tuve sueños muy raros.  
El primero de ellos era una pesadilla acerca de ese cráneo con tentáculos que me encontré en el bosque. Y no había uno, sino cientos de ellos, rodeándome, tomándome sus tentáculos, y antes de lanzar rayos contra mí uno de ellos dijo "ustedes fueron creadas para servirnos, son solo nuestro alimento". Y ahí desperté todo sudado, cuando todavía estaba saliendo el sol ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de "ustedes fueron creadas para servirnos, son nuestro alimento"? ¿se refería a las crystal gems y las de la especie de Obsidian y del ónix mágico que tengo? ¿son una raza extraterrestre? Nisiquiera sé si ese encuentro fue real, a lo mejor fue una alucinación causada por el cansancio, el sueño, el miedo, etc.  
Volví a dormirme poco después, y el sueño que tuve fue todavía más raro. Me encontraba en el espacio, bueno, no flotando, sino en lo que parecía ser la superficie lunar. Por supuesto que me puse a dar saltos por la falta de gravedad. Y entonces aquí la cosa se pone rara, de pronto frente a mi apareció un niño medio robustito, de pelo negro rizado, camisa rosa con una estrella amarilla, pantalones azules, y sandalias. Ambos nos quedamos mirando uno al otro con sorpresa hasta que el pequeño me dijo sonriente -¡hola! Soy Steven ¿y tu?-  
-em…soy Oliver Nyx…¿y que haces en mi sueño?...¿que se supone que hacemos tu y yo aquí en la Luna?- le pregunté medio confundido. Nunca conocí a un niño así, y menos a alguno llamado Steven, aunque mi bisabuelo se llamaba Steven ¿sería mi bisabuelo de pequeño? ¿cómo podría saber que era él si nunca vi fotos de mi bisabuelo siquiera? ¿acaso era una entidad inventada por mi subconsciente?  
El jovencito pelinegro se rió a carcajadas aclamando que ese era su sueño, y por unos minutos estuvimos discutiendo acerca de que era mi sueño, o el suyo, y bla bla bla. Hasta que dijo –espera…asi no se resuelven las cosas…no peleemos…ya que es un sueño podemos hacer lo que queramos ¡ven! ¡vamos a divertirnos!-. Y acto seguido tomó mi mano y nos fuimos saltando hasta llegar a una especie de tierra de cojines donde nos recostamos, y él no paraba de reírse. La verdad que era lindo ver a un niño con tanta energía, tanta alegría y diversión, tantos pensamientos positivos.  
Me preguntó quien soy y de donde venía, asi que con algo de tristeza y melancolía empecé a contarle –bueno…verás "Steven"…yo tenía un padre, un hogar, un trabajo, unos pocos amigos, y una chica de la que me enamoré y ahora es tarde para decírselo…en fin, una mañana desperté con ésta gema mágica que ves en mi mano izquierda, descubrí que está adherida a mi cuerpo como si brotara de él, y tiene poderes como convertir mi mano en un guantelete filoso o proveerme de una espada samurái…los primeros dos días me asusté pero a la vez sentí curiosidad, y creo que está relacionado con las Crystal Gems…lo peor vino al tercer día, una mujer con una gema en el ojo, llamada Obsidian, destruyó parte de mi pueblo, a gente inocente…la vencí, pero me culparon y me dijeron "monstruo", por suerte pude escapar de mi pueblo y ahora estoy en camino a lo quería mi nuevo hogar, y donde creo que conseguiré respuestas…-  
Me giré a verlo y él tenía los ojos llorosos, como a punto de llorar, se acercó a abrazarme, y luego, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas me miró sonriente y dijo –descuida, no estas solo…yo también soy mágico, bueno, medio mágico por parte de mi madre-. Entonces se separó de mí y se levantó la camisa, dejando ver una gema rosa facetada en donde estaría su ombligo. Pude identificarla al instante: un cuarzo rosado. Luego la comparé con la de mi mano que era negra, y facetada también, solo que la de Steven era circular y estaba facetada en cinco secciones con un pentágono en el centro, y la mía era un óvalo facetado en ocho parte iguales y en el centro con octógono alargado. Al tocarle la panza él se rio de las cosquillas y comentó –claro que yo no desperté con ella asi de la nada, mi madre era una Gema y abandonó su forma física para darme a luz, y yo heredé su gema y sus poderes…tengo saliva sanadora, puedo crear un escudo, también una burbuja protectora, en fin ¡muchos poderes!...¿y cuales son los tuyos?-  
Estaba a punto de simplemente contarle acerca de mis habilidades, y ahí me di cuenta que eso era un sueño y podía hacer lo que quisiera, y es que yo todavía intento control mi ónix. Así de sencillo logré primero aparecer y desaparecer el guantelete-nudillera en mi mano izquierda, algo que asombró al niño, pero todavía más se sorprendió cuando le enseñé la espada samurái, se puso eufórico ¿y quien lo estaría? Los samuráis son cool.  
-¡Deberías unirte a nuestro equipo! ¡Combatiríamos monstruos y gemas malvadas, y viviríamos muchas aventuras! Les caerías bien a las chicas, en especial a Perla, ella es experta en el manejo de espadas…aunque me sigue dando un poco de miedo la Holo-Perla ¡pero fuera de eso serían grandes amigos!- explicó él, y la verdad no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, excepto lo de "monstruos" y "gemas malvadas" porque tuve encuentros con ambos. Notó mi cara de duda e intriga y siguió hablando -¡oh, vamos! ¿Las Crystal Gems? ¿no las conoces? Si hasta tenemos una canción-. Un momento ¿las Crystal Gems? ¿las mismas que yo busco, y la razón por la que Obsidian me atacó? No tuve tiempo de responderle, inmediatamente él sacó del aire un ukelele con motivos de estrellas, lo afinó, y se puso a cantar una canción que decías masomenos así:

 _si tu eres malvado y piensas atacar_  
 _cuenta con que los cuatro te vamos a derrotar_  
 _porque somos buenos y el mal nunca vencerá_  
 _ganaremos la guerra ¡y luego iremos por pizzas!_  
 _somos..._  
 _¡las gemas de cristal!_  
 _y el mundo hay que salvar_  
 _y si tu crees que no_  
 _la forma vamos a hallar_  
 _por eso la gente de este mundo_  
 _cree en..._  
 _Garnet_  
 _Amatista_  
 _y Perla_  
 _¡y Steven!_

Y justo cuando gritó "¡y Steven!" desperté. No pude elegir un peor momento para despertar, un sueño extraño pero que por fin me estaba contando acerca de las Crystal Gems, y las necesito para saber cómo llegó un ónice a mi mano, y cómo quitármelo ¿y a donde iré después de eso? No lo sé, no puedo volver Woodtown, mucho menos poner un pie en Keystone, pero si me quedo en Ciudad Playa quizás cause problemas o ellos me encuentren a mí, como cierta mujer gris espacial hizo ayer.  
Creanme, me esforcé lo mejor que pude pero no logré volver a dormirme, necesitaba seguir soñando para ver quién era ese Steven, y cómo es que esa información llegó a mi mente ¿habré inventado todo eso? Nah, no tengo tanta imaginación. Bueno dicen que los sueños son manifestaciones de nuestros miedos/deseos/inquietudes de la vida real plasmados de forma distorsionada o realista, pero yo siempre he pensado que la gente se comunica a través de sueños con seres amados fallecidos o con otras personas que existen y tratan de decirnos algo ¿porqué no? Digo, he experimentado cosas extrañas e ilógicas estos días, y ni hablar de lo de anoche. Además, eso me dijo mi papá, y de pequeño solía tener sueños donde interactuaba con mi madre, a quien nunca conocí, pero si pude ver fotos, quizás eran simplemente manifestaciones de mis deseos de haberla conocido, pero cuando le contaba a mi padre él decía que ella trataba de decirme cosas (como que ella estaba bien, o que no me pusiera triste). Sé que suena inverosímil, pero me gusta creer eso.  
Como no podía dormir y ya era pasado mediodía, y contando también que el estómago no paraba de gruñirme, me decidí a comer una barra energética para calmar mi apetito. Luego llegó un hombre un uniformado a pedirme mi boleto y perforarlo. Y ahora esto escribiendo todo lo que me pasó, como Jean hubiese querido, de hecho me sirve para descargarme, ahora veo porqué la gente escribe en sus memorias o diarios, aunque ese último término parece más femenino, por eso reitero que prefiero "bitácora". Ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién va a leer esto?

Son las 3:28 PM, logré calmar el hambre, no volví a dormirme, pero aproveché el tiempo para contemplar el paisaje, decirle adiós a Keystone y con él a mi hogar. Pero aún más, utilicé ese rato para tratar de ver cómo funciona el ónix.  
Primera prueba: traté simplemente de decir lo que quería que pasara, primero con el guantelete. No hubo resultados, probé con la espada y tampoco los hubo. Bueno, no esperé lograrlo en el primer intento  
Segunda prueba: me relajé, despejé mi mente, y me concentré tratando de imaginar que mi mano izquierda se convertía ese guante con pinchos. No funcionó, y tampoco con la espada.  
Tercera prueba: recordé que lo sucedido en el depósito, y entonces me esforcé para acordarme ese sueño que tuve antes de despertar el dia 1 (ese en el que estaba en un laboratorio y escuchaba a unas figuras humanoides hablar sobre un proyecto o algo parecido). Al hacerlo el ónice empezó a brillar y mi mano también, haciendo que ésta se deformara y amareciera el guantelete nudillera.  
Es verdad lo que dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Contemplé el guante con filos y pinchos por unos momentos, la verdad que se veía increíble. Ahora el asunto era volverla a la normalidad ¿cómo? Bueno, simplemente decirlo no funcionó y concentrarme tampoco, asi que razoné y me di cuenta que tal vez ésta aparece de forma instintiva, como cuando quise proteger a Jean de Obsidian. Ay, Jean, todavía no dejo de pensar en ella, es increíble que uno no se dé cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Pero fue el hecho de pensar en mi amada lo que hizo que el guante con cuchillas desapareciera, y fue de la misma forma que como surgió: en un resplandor. Mi brazo sigue siendo de color Gris, pero no es relevante, lo que importa es que por fín encontré la forma de manipular la gema a mi gusto, y espero en el futuro poder hacer más que eso. Estuve un rato practicando hasta que se volvió algo natural en mí, aunque esas voces del sueño me siguen dando miedo cada vez que las escucho para activar la gema. He concluido que el guante solamente surge cuando tengo miedo o me veo en peligro, y se desvanece cuando me acuerdo de algo que me haga feliz, como Jean Tanaka por ejemplo. Pero si es así aún hay algunas cosas que no me cierran, como ¿porqué anoche, cuando me encontré con ese cráneo espectral con tentáculos, el guante o la espada no aparecieron siquiera? Tengo la teoría de que ese encuentro simplemente fue una alucinación y/o un sueño causado por el golpe que me dio el auto de Mary, quizás yo estaba huyendo, me atropellaron, y mientras estaba inconsciente soñé con ese encuentro en el bosque. La verdad ya no sé distinguir entre alucinaciones, sueños, o realidad. Seguiré anotando si obtengo más resultados o mejoro en el manejo del guante-garra.

Son las 6:18 PM, y estoy en un campo ¿es porque estoy cerca de Ciudad Playa? La respuesta a eso es un simple NO, bueno, no lo sé, la verdad estoy más desorientado que un borracho. ¿cómo llegué a eso? Pues, antes debo decir que parece que mi vida se ha vuelto un cliché de caos y mala suerte.  
Poco después de mi última anotación seguí practicando cómo controlar mis poderes, mi plan era primero saber cómo activar y desactivar el guantelete, luego la espada, y después con el tiempo practicar cómo combatir con cada uno, y quizá con ambos. Pero ese fue mi error: tener planes.  
El tren se detuvo súbitamente, hubo silencio y luego unos gritos. Eso fue una mala señal, un aviso de que ahí me bajaba. Tomé mi bolsa de viaje, y corrí entre las podas personas que veía por el pasillo. Lo siguiente que vi fueron unos rayos eléctricos en dirección horizontal, para luego contemplar las puntas de unos tentáculos rojos, yo sabía bien lo que estaba por pasar y no quería estar ahí para verlo. Salté por la ventana (con bolsa y todo), pero no fue suficiente, él me alcanzó.  
Usando sus tres tentáculos para romper la pared del vagón de tren, asomó sus ojos brillantes y su cabeza verdosa, nada más y nada menos que el cráneo espectral de la noche anterior. –puedo sentir una gema en ti…un cuarzo…guerreros ancestrales y poderosos…necesito ese poder…- dijo con una voz siniestra y profunda y casi como siseando ¿cómo podía hablar sin siquiera abrir la boca?  
El cráneo gigante enrolló uno de sus tentáculos en mi brazo gris, donde estaba el ónice. Comencé a sentirme débil, y sin saber cómo, mi gema brilló haciendo que de ella surgiera un haz de luz. Sabía bien de qué se trataba. Solo empuñé el mago de la espada y la fui sacando lentamente del ónix. Sin embargo apenas la saqué, el cráneo tomó mi otro brazo con el segundo de sus tres tentáculos rojos. -¿te crees muy listo? Esto será más fácil de lo que creí…antes los cuarzos tenían honor y grandeza…pero tú, solo eres un parásito adherido a esta gema…eres una masa de carbono que me impide llegar a mi comida…- argumentó el cráneo insultándome como si fuese un Obsidian versión 2.0 pero peor.  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¿yo un parásito? ¡No! Esa roca mágica me eligió por alguna razón, por algo sigo vivo. Dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, rocé el filo de la katana sobre la superficie de uno de los ojos; la criatura me soltó y se alejó unos metros chillando de tal forma que me aturdió. Empuñando firmemente la espada, le hice varios cortes en la superficie de su cara, y ésta criatura parecía no defenderse. Pero lo raro no es eso, sino que cuando raspé la gema facetada que tenía entre los "ojos", los mismos comenzaron a agrietarse, y por la boca despidió un rayo eléctrico que por suerte solo me arrojó al suelo ¿acaso es que el ónice me da resistencia?  
Solo me dediqué a cortar cada uno de sus tres tentáculos, mientras el monstruo chillaba de manera fuerte y agonizante, casi me quedo sordo, de hecho todavía me duelen los oídos. Por supuesto que se defendió, y de qué manera, escupí relámpagos al azar en cualquier dirección, como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y algunos de ellos desgraciadamente le dieron al tren que estaba parado en medio de las vías. No, no iba a dejar que más vidas se perdieran y me culparan. Me concentré, y saqué en mi mano izquierda el guante-garra, con el que le herí de gravedad, hasta que parecía descascararse, literalmente cayéndose a pedazos. Sus últimas palabras fueron –aún no lo entiendes…esto solo es el comienzo…tu mundo se acabará tarde o temprano…tú eres un grano de arena insignificante y ridículo…tu tiempo se acaba aquí y ahora…-. Acto seguido la criatura se convirtió en un montón de arena, la cual se fue volando con el viento del este.  
Pude haber huido, pero eso haría un cobarde, yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir ni lugar a donde ir, si he de morir lo haré con honor y luchando por lo que creo. Es por esto que a partir de ahora, hasta que controle bien el cuarzo que sobresale de mi piel, me mantendré alejado de la sociedad, no puedo seguir arriesgando vidas inocentes. Cuando esté listo me dirigiré a Ciudad Playa, buscaré a las Crystal Gems, y les voy a exigir respuestas a cerca todo este asunto, para acabar con el ciclo de una vez por todas. Lo que haré después de ello no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ya nada será como antes. Es por eso que escribí una carta a mi padre sin destino explicándole todo lo que pasó, y la dejé volar al viento, sin saber si quiera donde está él, quien la recibirá, o si sigue vivo.  
Siendo honesto pocas veces fui a acampar, y no tengo mucha experiencia, pero mientras tenga mi bolsa de viaje con todo lo necesario, y tenga mis armas, sobreviviré. Solo que en la noche es cuando aparecen los depredadores más feroces, y por esta zona hay muchos lobos, osos, pumas, etc. Quizá ésta sea mi última anotación, pero iré anotando los breves progresos que consiga con el ónix, no quiero convertir esto en un diario íntimo donde desahogo mis penas.

Fin del día 4

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR DEL FIC: el cráneo gigante y espectral es el Electric Skull del piloto de Steven Universe (que por cierto no forma parte del cannon, pero aqui será un antagonista predominante en tramas futuras). La chica con la que Oliver se encuentra y que lo lleva a la estación es la misma que tomará su puesto como camarera en la cafetería que aparece en el capítulo Keystone Motel de la temporada 2 de Steven Universe. Si, como que voy encajando todo, ya que Oliver trabajaba en esa cafetería, y ahora aparece esta mujer que irá a Keystone y tomará su puesto, y (spoilers para los que no ven la serie o no vieron el capítulo) más adelante se encontrará con Greg, Steven, zafiro, y rubí (fin de spoiler). Se que no tiene relevancia, solo lo aclaro para que sepan, nada más.**


	5. Día 28

**Okey, he aqui el primer salto en el tiempo, es que si contaba así día a día iba a ser agotador y además un poco aburrido, y también hay que tomar en cuenta el final del día 4. Como sea, aqui habrá referencias a Steven Universe que empezarán a encajar cronológicamente éste diario. Y no se preocupen, que pronto vendrán las Crystal Gems, y para calmarlos, en el próximo capítulo habrá una invitada inesperada ;) disfrutenlo, por más que sea corto.**

* * *

Día 28

Si, después casi un mes he decidido volver a escribir en este cuaderno. Estoy en una casa abandonada que encontré hace poco en el bosque, la primera vez que entré en ella había mapaches, ratones, y lo peor de todo: insectos. Aborrezco los insectos, bueno, más bien los artrópodos (arañas, escorpiones, ciempiés), abejas, avispas, escarabajos venenosos, hormigas rojas, y cualquiera que sea peligroso, los demás solo me dan asco o me parecen molestos (moscas, mosquitos, cucarachas, gusanos, etc). Soy consciente que en la naturaleza encontraré miles de ellos, pero es el precio a pagar por tener esta gema en mi mano, y ahora hablaré de los progresos de la misma.  
La primera semana desde mi última anotación anduve en cuevas o en árboles, fue difícil obtener comida, pero aprendí de naturaleza, cómo hacer trampas, y también cacería. Pero por suerte logré entrenar en mis tiempos libres para manejar mejor la parición/desaparición del guantelete con pinchos, y conseguí manipularlo de forma natural.  
La segunda semana y media desde la última nota logré avances en el asunto de la espada katana, ahora puedo hacer que salga con solo pensarlo, y puedo guardarla fácilmente sin que me dañe la superficie el ónice. Apenas usé mis armas para pescar o cazar, pero sobretodo espantar depredadores, entre los cuales me encontré osos, pumas, lobos, y cazadores que consideré amenazas potenciales. Y nó, Pie Grande no existe, sino ya lo habría visto. He de destacar que no tuve ningún encuentro con otros seres tales como Obsidian o ese cráneo espectral.  
Recientemente dediqué tiempo a entrenar el manejo del guantelete y la espada a la vez, por suerte soy diestro y puedo empuñar la katana con la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda tengo el guante-garra. Fueron prácticas duras que requirieron mucha coordinación, equilibrio, y práctica. Quiero estar preparado para cualquier cosa, ya no sé con qué me encontraré ¿tal vez con una ballena rosa flotante unicornio que lance fuego multicolor? Okey, pero hablando enserio, desde que amanecí con esa roca en mi mano cosas raras me han sucedido, y he tenido encuentros con seres de otros mundos o con cosas que parecen salidas de mis pesadillas. Practiqué combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima, tiro al blanco con la espada, y ejercité para estar en forma, ser más rápido, más fuerte, más apto para los peligros. No exagero, solo que ya no soy tan blando y débil como lo era en mi antiguo hogar, he cambiado.  
También, y no menos importante, quiero hablar de Ónix, no del que tengo en mi mano, sino de la entidad que he visto en mis sueños. Pocos días después de lo último que escribí, tuve un sueño donde estaba flotando en un espacio negro y vacío, y a mi lado estaba una mujer de piel gris, cabello oscuro y corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, contextura algo musculosa, una especie de leotardo color marrón oscuro con una especie de escote negro en forma de V con un diamante amarillo en medio (igual que Obsidian), una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura, unos pantalones negros ajustados que llegaban hasta los tobillos, calcetas blancas, y sandalias negras.  
Aún recuerdo el primer sueño en el que nos conocimos. Yo de pronto al abrir los ojos me encontraba en ese espacio oscuro y vacío, como si flotara, y alguien detrás de mí me saludó, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Y ahí la ví, era un poco más alta que yo, soltó una pequeña risa y empezó a hablar –mi nombre es Onyx Blake, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Oliver Nyx…seguramente estás intrigado, y te estás preguntando dónde estás, porqué estás aquí, o que hago yo en este lugar…verás, estás ahora dentro de tu gema, bueno, tu mente lo está, y yo soy la gema de tu mano…hay todo un planeta lleno de Gemas, el Planeta Hogar, donde cada gema tiene un rango y las que mandan ahí son las Diamante…Obsidian proviene de ese lugar, yo fui hecha en la Tierra hace miles de años para ser una guerrera…-  
-Si, tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con tu amiguita del Planeta Hogar, pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿porqué quieren hacerte daño? ¿cómo terminaste adherida a mi cuerpo? ¿hay más gente como yo con gemas en sus cuerpos?- me puse a preguntarle, y es que todo era tan confuso para mí, necesitaba respuestas y quizás Onyx me las podía responder.  
Ella tomó mi mano izquierda (sin la gema) con la suya (que si la tenía), y empezó a explicar -espera, una cosa a la vez ¿si?...verás, hace miles de años hubo una guerra civil entre las Gemas, yo luché contra la rebelión comandada por Rose Cuarzo, no me di cuenta hasta hace poco que todo en lo que creía estaba mal, por eso escapé del Planeta Hogar…me volví débil, y tú me salvaste al unirme a ti…entiendo el odio que sientes hacia mí, soy parte de ti y siento lo que tu sientes, pero no quiero que me veas como un parasito o una peso en tu espalda, sino como una nueva oportunidad, asi como lo eres para mí…estamos juntos en esto, asi que tendremos que sincronizar nuestros pensamientos y emociones para sobrevivir…-  
Luego me desperté. Y ahí lo entendí todo, fue ella quien me salvó la vida cuando Obsidian atacó Woodtown, o cuando tuve ese grave encuentro con el cráneo espectral. Fue así también como aprendí a ser uno solo con ella, y de ese modo controlar mi gema.  
De vez en cuando continué soñando con ella, pero eran charlas breves y casi nada reveladoras, más bien era para contarme cosas de su pasado, sus batallas, su hogar, etc.  
Ahora son las 3:43 PM según mi reloj de muñeca que todavía funciona. Iré a seguir practicando el manejo de la katana y el guante-garra a la vez, no voy mal pero puedo seguir mejorando, y es que si Obsidian decía ser la cazarecompensas personal de esa tal Diamante Amarillo, y se supone que las Diamante son las que gobiernan el planeta hogar, entonces debe ser una gema poderosa. Cuando esa diamante vea que la gema que envió no ha vuelto o reportado que me derrotó, seguro enviará más mercenarias o gemas a matarme. Aunque ahora que lo pienso a quien buscaba era a las Crystal Gems ¿porqué me confundió con una de ellas? ¿será porque Onyx traicionó a su hogar y las Gemas de Cristal son traidoras también?  
A todo esto me pregunto si ese cráneo espectral podía ser también una gema del planeta hogar enviada a matarme, digo, en lugar de ojos tenía piedras preciosas, y en la frente también tenía una; pero creo que esta teoría la dejaré en dudosa porque parecía querer alimentarse de mi poder, Obsidian no lo intentó en ningún momento pero la calavera sí. Todo esto es tan confuso, quizás un buen descanso de todo esto me haga bien y me aclare la mente. Ojala cuando duerma vuelva a soñar con Onyx y me pueda aclarar todo esto; o mejor aún, que pueda volver a hablar con ese Steven de cuando me dormí en el tren, ese niño no parecía ser un simple sueño, no tengo tanta imaginación para crear algo así. Sostengo la hipótesis de que Steven es real y nos comunicamos entre sueños por ser gemas, o nuestro caso "mitad gemas". Volveré a anotar cualquier avance o anormalidad que ocurra. Ahora mismo iré a entrenar y luego a cazar la cena.

Son las 10:32 PM. Desde mi última anotación hice ejercicios básicos de calentamiento, entrené en el manejo de mis armas de gema, primero con el guantelete con pinchos (que por cierto ahora domino con facilidad), después con la espada samurái (mejoré en cuanto a reflejos y velocidad), y por último con ámbos a la vez (eso fue lo más complicado, pero por suerte lo estoy dominando); luego de eso fui al río más cercano y pesqué como lo hacen los osos: con las garras (o bueno, en mi caso con el guante-garra). La verdad que cocinando no me va tan mal. Acabo de cenar, y ahora estoy escribiendo a la luz de las velas. Pero anoto porque ésta tarde, cuando volví de cacería, tuve una especie de visión momentánea, había un cometa o meteorito, y sobre él había una gema sentada, mirando las estrellas, tenía piel verde, cabello oscuro, un traje espacial verdoso más claro con unos estampados de diamante en algunas partes del cuerpo. Se veía triste, flotaba a la deriva del espacio y sin necesidad de respirar ¿será que tenía algún dispositivo respiratorio? ¿o es que las Gemas no necesitan oxígeno? Siento que a veces cuando se me responden interrogantes solo se plantean más preguntas. Ah, pero no menos importante es lo que presencié hace poco. ¿recuerdan la vez que llegó Obsidian a la Tierra fue en una nave extraña que parecía una cápsula esférica o algo así? En el cielo pude ver cómo descendía del cielo una mano verde gigante, a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estoy ubicado. No sé si estoy cerca de Ciudad Playa, pero era imposible no ver esa mano gigantesca en pose como apuntando con el dedo índice. Temo que sea una nave espacial y que otra gema malvada venga a buscarme, o que haya todo un grupo de ellas. No pude ver donde aterrizó, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que está lejos de donde me encuentro actualmente. Asi que esta noche estaré alerta, aseguraré mi cabaña, y tendré mis armas a mano por si acaso, ni quiero imaginarme lo que está por pasar. Mejor dejo de anotar por hoy, de hecho no sé si volveré a anotar después de esta noche. Si sobrevivo, anotaré mañana, sino ya veremos. Espero llegar a conocer a las Crystal Gems y entonces anotar todo lo que ellas me digan acerca de mi gema, cómo la obtuve, todo acerca del Planeta Hogar y las batallas que ocurrieron en nuestro planeta hace miles de años, y cualquier interrogante que me surja.

Fin del día 28


	6. Día 31

**Okey, aqui el día 31, que es como la continuación del día anterior, y que sucede durante y después de los episodios Jailbreak y Full Disclosure. Todas las series tienen episodios con invitados especiales y en este hay una muy especial jeje léanlo para saberlo, y abajo dejaré las notas de autor para aclarar cosas.**

* * *

Día 31

Asi es, sigo con vida, solo que me retrasé un poco al anotar mi estado actual, pero es que estos días fueron muy agitados, tanto que ya no sé si llevo la cuenta adecuada.  
Horas después de mi última anotación unas personas entraron a mi casa, tenían ropas oscuras, intenté defenderme pero me noquearon. Tuve un sueño extraño al estar inconsciente, veía a esa mano verde gigante en el espacio, y en el interior había como celdas o algo parecido, dentro de ellas había unas gemas, y según fotos que vi parecían ser las Crystal Gems, al menos dos de ellas (una baja, medio robusta, pelo blanco y largo, y piel y atuendos morados/violetas; la otra era de una figura más esbelta, con un leotardo celeste, pantalones ajustados color anaranjado, y zapatillas livianas), y estaba Steven afuera. También pude a otra de las Gemas de Cristal luchando con una Gema grande y robusta, de piel anaranjada, cabello blanco y largo, y con unas rallas en sus brazos, y también tenía un uniforme parecido al de Obsidian; la Crystal Gem con la que peleaba tenía unos lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, piel color morado/bordó, cabello oscuro y en forma de afro, contextura delgada pero fuerte, e igual de alta que su contrincante. Lo último que pude ver en el sueño era una gema de piel verde, flaca, cabello en forma de rombo y de color amarillento, y cayendo a la Tierra en una cápsula similar a la de Obsidian cuando la vi por primera vez.  
Me desperté en un cuarto que parecía un baño público o la habitación de torturas de El Juego del Miedo. Me encontraba encadenado de manos y con los brazos extendidos, no sabía donde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, es la historia de mi vida. Lo primero que hice fue intentar activar mi guantelete-nudillera, pero me sentía muy débil.  
-vaya, al fin despiertas- dijo una voz masculina madura, mi visión estaba borrosa pero pude escucharlo -¿pensaste que podías escapar y salirte con la tuya? ¿eh? Pues no fue así, te atrapamos, y ahora terminaremos lo que comenzamos contigo…pero tranquilo, te trajimos a una amiga para que no te sientas muy solo…-  
-¡sueltame, insignificante organismo a base de carbono! ¡no sabes con quien te metes! ¡reportaré esto a Diamante Amarillo!- decía una voz femenina medio gangosa o rasposa. Y entonces la vi, era la misma mujer verde de cabello en forma de rombo que vi en mi sueño, parecía atada con una soga negra o algo así, y dos personas encapuchadas la llevaron a rastras hasta ponerla junto a mí. Nos miramos de reojo, mientras las tres personas salían de la habitación, y cerraban tras de sí la puerta de hierro. -¡¿y tu qué!- me dijo en tono agresivo la chica verde.  
Le contesté -no lo sé, ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí o donde estoy…todo ha sido tan confuso desde que recibí la gema…por cierto soy Oliver Nyx, un humano con una gema incrustada en su cuerpo, como puedes ver por mi brazo de color gris, la misma es un ónix…¿tú quien eres?-  
-¡eso no es asunto tuyo!...bah, esta bien, soy Peridot Faceta-2F5L Corte-5X, pero para abreviar puedes decirme Peridot, porque soy la única que hay en éste miserable planeta…agh "ve a la Tierra" dijo Diamante Amarillo, "será fácil" dijo ella, y sí, hubiera sido más fácil sin esas Tontas de Cristal interrumpiendo mi trabajo- contestó ella algo frustrada. No podía creerlo, ella trabajaba para Diamante Amarillo, que según sabía era la que estaba al mando en el Planeta Hogar de donde vienen las Gemas.  
-A ver, una cosa a la vez, Peridot…¿dices que trabajas para Diamante Amarillo? ¿la líder del planeta hogar? ¿la misma que tiene de cazarecompensas personal a una Gema llamada Obsidian, y que envió a matarme?- le pregunté de curioso, y al nombrar a Obsidian la mujer de piel verdosa se asustó, y me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.  
Al preguntarle la razón de su reacción ella contestó –Obsidian no solo es una cazadora de recompensas…es una de las gemas más malignas, frías, y siniestras que he conocido…ningún ser que se le ha enfrentado a vivido para contarlo…¿cómo es que sigues vivo?-. Y entonces le dije que la vencí, le conté cómo, y entonces su cara cambió a una de asombro y algo de felicidad, para luego decir –vaya…¿enserio la venciste? Porque si es así, te acabas de ganar mi respeto, palabra de una Gema…aunque yo podría vencerla con mi ingenio y partes mejoradas, si pudiera liberarme…es increíble que una pequeña y defectuosa Amatista me atrapara con algo tan simple como un látigo…-  
-Pues hagamos un trato entonces…yo te libero, y tú me dices todo lo que quiero saber de las Gemas, cómo funcionan, y todo eso- le propuse esperando a que aceptara  
-¡no necesito tu ayuda! ¡puedo liberarme yo sola! Puede que hayas derrotado a Obsidian, pero sigues siendo una aberración- dijo ella forcejeando y retorciéndose en el piso como un gusano. No pude evitar reírme de ella, su orgullo le había provocado una mala jugada. –se nota que eres toda una escapista- le dije en tono irónico, a lo que ella me miró con rabia y me contestó de igual forma -¡cállate, tonto! ya que dices ser tan bueno en ello ¡quiero verte en acción! ¡Anda! ¡a ver si es tan fácil para ti con ambas manos encadenadas! ¡quiero ver cómo fallas en tu intento, como el humano que eres!-.  
Solté una pequeña risa, y haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, activé mi guante-garra, e intenté romper las cadenas. No fue difícil, solo fue cuestión de minutos y una serie de movimientos de la muñeca; luego me liberé la otra mano, y me puse de pié frente a Peridot, quien yacía en el piso observándome con recelo, y me dijo –bah, fue un simple truco de gema…¿y bien? ¿No vas a ayudarme?-  
-oh ¿no era que podías escapar tú sola con tu ingenio y armamento?- le comenté en tono irónico, provocando un gruñido por parte de ella, era como un gatito malhumorado y verde, y con cabello triangular. Vaya que aún me causa risa pensar en eso.  
-¡escúchame, miserable humano! ¡tú solo te salvaste porque estás fusionado con una gema! ¡tu raza es inferior y débil! ¡ustedes deberían arrodillarse ante mí y las gemas del Planeta Hogar!- exclamó ella en tono gruñón, que por más amenazadora que sonara, me parecía muy simpática cuando se ponía así. Fingí irme hacia la puerta, y fue entonces que ella habló -¡espera!...está bien, acepto los términos de tu acuerdo, te explicaré todo lo que necesites saber si me liberas…pero sigo siendo superior a ti-. Eso fue suficiente para mí, asi que usé mi guantelete y corté el látigo con el que estaba atada, una vez lo hice ella se puso de pie, y la pude ver bien. Tenía brazos descubiertos de color verde claro igual que su cara, y también tenía como unas cosas raras en los antebrazos, eran de verde oscuro y cónicas (la parte más pequeña en los codos y se agrandaba hacia las manos, que no parecían estar visibles), y parecían tener al final unos tubos verde flúor que se movían como si fueran dedos; su uniforme era del mismo todo de verde oscuro, y con un diamante amarillento en el centro, igual que Obsidian y la gema anaranjada del sueño que tuve; sus muslos estaban al descubierto y su piel era igual que la de sus brazos y rostro, parecía tener unas rodilleras en forma de rombo amarillo, y unas botas que se agrandaban de la rodilla hasta la planta de los pies, y eran de color verde oscuro igual que las cosas de sus antebrazos (que ahora sé que son partes robóticas, pero de eso hablaré más adelante).  
Levantó uno de sus brazos y lo mantuvo estirado apuntando a la puerta, y esos tubos verdes se acomodaron dejando uno en el centro, del cual salió una bola de energía, y al final un rayo que hizo explotar la puerta de hierro. Ambos caímos sentados, pero Peridot, apenas se disipó el humo, salió corriendo, y con dificultad la seguí pidiéndole que me esperara. Pero ella solo me decía -¡cállate! ¡deja de seguirme! ¡yo sé lo que hago!-. Y entonces nos detuvimos abruptamente, ya que frente a nosotros, bloqueando el pasillo había como 5 hombres con trajes negros o militares apuntándonos con armas especiales, -ay, por favor, sus armas primitivas no pueden conmigo- dijo Peridot en tono presumido, a lo que comenzaron a disparar bala como de luz, y una de ellas le dio a mi compañera, quien donde le dispararon tenía una quemadura. Saqué mi katana y luego mi guante-garra, usé el guantelete a modo de escudo, y no puedo creer lo que hice, pero rebané como a dos o tres de esos hombres, y Peridot le lanzó unos rayos mortales a los que quedaban. Mi mente todavía no procesa eso ¿yo maté personas a sangre fría? Bueno, fue para defenderme a mi y a mi amiga, pero nunca antes había matada a nadie que no fuese Obsidian y ese cráneo espectral.  
Continuamos huyendo por los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta, a lo que Peridot me apartó y volvió a disparar un rayo de energía repulsora de sus manos. Debo admitirlo, Peridot es genial a pesar de ser un poco cascarrabias. En fin, salimos y nos encontramos con un patio enorme, parecía como una base militar; apenas unos hombres vinieron hacia nosotros, Peridot levantó uno de sus brazos, e hizo que los dedos-tubos giraran a modo de hélice, elevándola como si tuviese un helicóptero incorporado (confirmado, ella es tan cool que hasta desafía las leyes de la física y la lógica). Y me dejó a mi merced. Sí, teníamos un trato y me abandonó. No le dí importancia, solo a aquellos militares que me disparaban, y a ella también.  
A estos militares no los maté, solo los noqueé con el guante-garra, no me sentía bien al matar personas. Peridot en cambio solo disparaba mientras volaba, y parece que no tiene muy buena puntería ni empatía, puesto que no parecía importarle que esos hombres estuviesen vivos o muertos.  
Una vez salimos (cada uno por su medio) de la base militar, me dediqué a seguirla en secreto. Me llevó un rato, pero al final aterrizó, y pude saltar encima de ella e inmovilizarla. -¡suéltame, asqueroso humano! ¡no sabes con quien te metes!- gritó ella muy enojada, a lo que saqué mi guantelete para amenazarla, pero en cambo le hice daño a sus partes robóticas de los brazos. Ella me miró asustada, y le dije en tono serio y amenazante –ahora estás indefensa…teníamos un trato, dijiste que si te ayudaba a escapar me dirías todo lo que quiero saber ¡asi que habla ya! O sino tus partes robóticas no serán lo único que lastimado aquí-, y puse mis cuchillas cerca de su cuello; Peridot soltó un leve gruñido y accedió a explicarme.  
Según entiendo y está en su base de datos, las Gemas son unas rocas espaciales que guardan energía cósmica en su interior, y pueden proyectar formas físicas como si fuesen hologramas, por eso tienen forma humanoide. También me dijo que las Gemas son capaces de alterar su forma de maneras infinitas (y eso incluye estirarse, deformar su cuerpo, transformarse en objetos/animales, etc), sus cuerpos se adaptan a la gravedad de cada planeta donde vayan, y siempre tienen parte de sus gemas sobresaliéndoles de una parte del cuerpo. Son sus gemas las que les dan los poderes, ya sea sacar armas de las mismas, o controlar elementos tales como el agua, la tierra, la electricidad, entre otros elementos, o habilidades como la precognición, el vuelo, gran invulnerabilidad, y así.  
El planeta hogar se encuentra en otra galaxia, es de ahí de donde vienen las gemas, o por lo menos es lo que le dijeron, tienen tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de cualquier especie. En el sistema jerárquico cada gema tiene un lugar asignado, algunas son superiores a otras, puede haber miles de gemas de un solo tipo (Peridot me dijo que de ella hay cientos, y que para identificarse a cada una se le asigna un código), las Peridot son técnicas debido a su alto intelecto y habilidades tecnológicas, las Moldavites son exploradoras interplanetarias, las Perlas son sirvientas, los rubíes son soldados, los topacios son guardias/policías, los cuarzos son guerreros de alto rango (hasta tal punto de ser Generales o Coroneles), las zafiros son aristócratas igual que las Lapis Lázuli y otras gemas variadas, las Diamante (me dijo que las que existen actualmente son Diamante Blanco, Diamante Azul, y Diamante amarillo) son las que reinan el Planeta hogar y por lo tanto superiores a cualquier otra gema (Peridot parece admirar a Diamante Amarillo, ya que la describe como la más perfecta de todas, y que las diamante son puras y no tienen ninguna falla). También Peridot me dijo que los Obsidian son cazarecompensas, pero que ahora solo hay una, debido a que la que conozco mató a todas las demás de su tipo; esa Obsidian es la más cruel, despiadada y fría gema de todas, no tiene misericordia alguna por las demás Gemas o seres vivos, no tolera la competencia o que le quiten lo que le pertenece, eso solo hace que me dé mas miedo (sin embargo Peridot me admira porque nadie pudo vencer jamás a esa cazadora, y mucho menos asesinarla).  
Usan portales mágicos para transportarse a cualquier lugar del planeta o incluso de otros cercanos/lejanos.  
Por supuesto, me dijo que las gemas pueden hacer entre ellas una danza sincronizada, mediante la cual se fusionan y forman nuevas gemas, pueden hacerlo entre las de su mismo tipo o con diferentes Gemas; sin embargo éste acto de fusión solo debe usarse en emergencias y al hacerlo en público o permanecer fusionadas es mal visto por su sociedad, solo los soldados, guerreros, y Gemas de alto rango pueden hacerlo, ya que así se vuelven más fuertes e invencibles, por lo tanto solo ha de utilizarse en combates o batallas.  
Pero claro, tienen su debilidad, y es si su gema se fractura o se rompe pueden morir, o peor aún, ser corrompidas. Al corromperse adoptan una forma grotesca y monstruosa, y no son conscientes de sí mismas o de lo que hacen. Para evitar que adopten una forma física, se encierra sus gemas o fragmentos en burbujas mágicas, y así permanecen intactas hasta que la burbuja se rompa.  
A peridot le parezco interesante, ya que soy uno de los pocos casos que ha visto donde un humano o criatura orgánica posea una gema sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. Me dijo que el primer caso fue El Steven, y que por culpa de éste y las Crystal Gems terminó en la Tierra.  
Me contó que según los registros, hace muchos años se intentó colonizar la Tierra para que fuese un sitio habitable para las Gemas; construyeron estructuras y portales, y hasta un sítio llamado la Guardería, que según me acabo de informar por la Gema verde, en ese lugar formaban a los cuarzos, éstos se formaban en la tierra, y salían de ella siendo Gemas de gran tamaño y fuerza (eso explica porqué Onyx tiene el aspecto que vi en mis sueños, y he de suponer que la Gema anaranjada del sueño de hace rato). Pero un grupo de rebeldes comandados como Rose Cuarzo y su Perla decidieron defender la Tierra de cualquier plan que tuviera el Planeta Hogar, y entonces hubo una gran guerra hace unos cinco mil años aproximadamente, en la cual muchas Gemas murieron y seres vivos también.  
Esto me hace suponer que quizás esa guerra de Gemas es la misma que soñé los primeros días, solo que desde el punto de vista de Onyx; también sostengo la teoría que, siendo el ónix un cuarzo, mi gema fue formada en la guardería, y ese es el lugar rocoso y montañoso que soñé esa misma noche poco después de recibir mi gema. Esto confirma la hipótesis que tenía de que los sueños que tuve son recuerdos de la vida pasada de Onyx ¿pero que hay de lo que soñé anoche? ¿Qué hay de Steven? ¿acaso mi Gema lo conoció alguna vez y también a las Crystal Gems, y a Peridot quizá?  
En todo caso, Peridot continuó hablando y diciendo que su misión era venir a la Tierra, y supervisar el estado del planeta para un proyecto que es secreto, y que preferí no preguntar para no enfadarla más de lo que ya estaba. Y contó entonces que las Crystal Gems se entrometieron en sus asuntos, destruyeron sus herramientas, e interrumpieron su trabajo; y por eso vino a la Tierra para que su escolta Jaspe se encargara del asunto, lograron capturar a Steven y a las "Tontas de Cristal" (asi debe llamar ellas a las Crystal Gems) para llevarlas al Planeta Hogar, sin embargo ellas lograron escapar, y Peridot tuvo que volver a este planeta en una cápsula de escape. Fue entonces que me contó que apenas aterrizó, unos humanos (he de suponer que se refiere a los militares que la capturaron igual que a mi) la localizaron, y aprovechando que estaba atada por culpa de una de las Crystal Gems, la capturaron y la llevaron a la base donde me conoció.  
La verdad que todo eso me hace tener una concepción diferente de las Gemas de Cristal, puede que no sean tan buenas como las describe el internet o el Steven de mi sueño, aunque todo parece ser un simple malentendido que llevó a una reacción en cadena que culminó en un gran conflicto sin sentido. Igual que cuando Obsidian destruyó todo, mató a Jean, y me culparon. Ahora algunas cosas parecen encajar, ya que la noche anterior vi una mano gigante en el cielo ¿y si esa era la nave en la que llegó Peridot con su escolta Jaspe y su Informante Lapis Lázuli? ¿y si es la misma de los sueños que tuve hace horas estando inconsciente y Steven o alguna de las gemas me contactó mentalmente? Por lo menos pienso que asi es, no es que yo sea todo un genio de la conspiración, pero me gusta teorizar, sacar conclusiones, saber el porqué de las cosas, aunque como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato", y temo ser ese gato, y que mi curiosidad por las gemas sea la que me mate.  
Le conté a Peridot mi historia, aunque poco interés demostró al prestar atención, excepto en las partes de Obsidian, el cráneo espectral, y los "sueños" que tuve hace poco donde la veía a ella antes de incluso haberla conocido. Peridot una vez reparó su partes robóticas se puso a analizarme, -la verdad que eres un caso interesante, nunca he sido informada de un caso en el que a un ser orgánico se le incrustase una Gema en el cuerpo ¿no estarás relacionado con el Steven, verdad?- preguntó ella revisando todo mi cuerpo, a lo que negué rotundamente.  
-simplemente desperté una mañana con el ónice en mi mano, no sé si fueron estos militares que me capturaron los que me la incrustaron o si fueron las Crystal Gems o alguna Gema del Planeta Hogar haciendo un experimento, y es que no recuerdo nada- le comenté a Peridot esperando que ella me respondiera, puede que Peridot estuviese involucrada o fuese ella la que me la colocó en primer lugar.  
Peridot me miró de manera suspicaz y declaró -no, los humanos son débiles ¿porqué querríamos fusionar de manera artificial gemas con organismos a base de carbono a medio camino de la evolución? Digo, es cierto que han fusionado gemas de manera forzosa buscando crear armas para la guerra, pero no creo que el planeta Hogar esté involucrado…y esas Tontas de Cristal no son lo suficientemente listas ni tienen las herramientas necesarias para hacer algo así…y los humanos, ugh, son tan primitivos e inútiles, aunque tú pareces ser la excepción si llegaste a derrotar a una guerrera tan despiadada y violenta como lo era Obsidian, por más que siga dudando que tú solo la derrotaste…ahora, si no te importa debo concluir mi misión, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas, mientras no seas un estorbo…de ahora en más te considero mi soldado-.  
Vaya, ahora soy su soldado, es un privilegio, es como decir que soy su mano derecha o su persona de confianza. Sonreí ante su comentario y dije –es una gran oferta, pero ahora debo seguir mi propio camino, ya que donde quiera que vaya traeré conmigo al peligro, y no quiero que te pase algo, eres la única amiga que he llegado a tener desde que mi vida se vino abajo…pero espero que algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar-  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo -ugh, humanos, tan sentimentales, yo no me suelo familiarizar con el concepto de amistad que ustedes utilizan, sin embargo he de admitir que te he subestimado y tengo un poco de respeto hacia tu persona, pero no te ilusiones, sigues siendo un humano más de este mundo, solo que unido a una Gema…si llego a contactar con el Planeta Hogar, no me olvidaré de ti, te buscaré y te llevaré conmigo, eres mi soldado después de todo, por más que hayas roto mis partes robóticas…no te dejaré atrás cuando éste planeta se venga abajo…Oliver Nyx…-, y ante eso último esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se fue al instante, y se fue volando con sus dedos helicópteros, mientras yo me despedía desde donde estaba.  
Puede que me gritara, me insultara, y tratara de dejarme, pero me agrada, y la considero amiga, así lo he decidido, ya que pude ver en el fondo que ella y yo no somos tan diferentes al respecto, y que es buena, solo que es incomprendida y está huyendo. Y dijo que soy "su" soldado, como que le pertenezco, que confía en mí, y dijo que me llevará con ella si llega a contactar el Planeta Hogar, puede que ese sea mi nuevo hogar, quizá no pertenezco ya a este mundo. Siempre me ha interesado el cosmos y la geología, y esta es la oportunidad de usar todos mis conocimientos, de ver más allá de lo que se conoce. Que digan lo que quieran, pero Peridot es mi amiga, y la defenderé hasta el final, aunque eso signifique enfrentar a las Crystal Gems, quienes podrían ser mi única respuesta a todo lo que me ha sucedido este último mes.  
Mi destino sigue siendo Ciudad Playa, y mi objetivo es todavía encontrar a las Gemas de Cristal, y ver si saben más sobre mi gema de lo que me contó Peridot, puede que las haga razonar y aliarse entre ellas, después de todo este asunto parece ser una simple confusión.  
Ahora, de seguro se preguntan cómo es que estoy escribiendo en este diario si me secuestraron y no sé siquiera si se llevaron mis pertenencias. Pues, he de decirles señoras y señores que al despedirme de mi amiga verde me di cuenta que no tenía mi bolsa de viaje, aunque recuerdo que antes de dejarme inconsciente, pude ver a los secuestradores llevándose mi bolsa de viaje con todo adentro. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que debía volver por el diario, no podía dejarlo atrás, ya que además de ser mi único medio de anotación de datos, era lo único que me quedaba de Jean y de mi vida pasada antes de que Obsidian la echara a perder.  
Luego de un rato pude llegar a la base militar, me recordaba al área 51, aunque dudo que fuese la misma. Mi plan era simple, entrar, acabar con todos los militares ahí dentro (evitando el daño colateral de ser posible), buscar mis pertenencias, y largarme de ahí. Solamente saqué mi espada y el guante-garra, y me lancé a la batalla. Fue difícil evitar los disparos, incluso creo que me rozó una bala en la entre pierna, y lamentablemente tuve que matar a algunos de ahí, por más doloroso que fuese. Revisé cada hangar y habitación a la que pudiera acceder, me tomó un rato largo, y más soldados, guardias, científicos que noquear o incluso asesinar, pero finalmente lo encontré, estaba en una habitación en cuarentena, y en la misma había jaulas transparentes de contención con unos monstruos raros de extremidades y colores carios e incoherentes, y de gran tamaño por cierto, y pude ver que uno de ellos tenía como unas gemas unidas o divididas saliéndole de la piel ¿serían gemas corrompidas de las que me habló Peridot? No había tiempo para eso, me iban a atrapar, solo me dediqué a tomar mis cosas e irme de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.  
Debo decir que no fue fácil, pero he enfrentado cosas peores. No importa si creen que exagero, todo lo que digo es verdad. Y también estuve horas huyendo hasta encontrar una cueva abandonada, bueno, no tanto, adentro había un grupo de mapaches, y la verdad que me dejaron heridas graves. Y digo yo ¿porqué no traje vendas o algo en mi bolsa de viaje? Bueno, honestamente la había preparado antes de que sucediera lo del Día 3, era un viaje simple, solo sería ir a Ciudad Playa, buscar a las Crystal Gems, y saber de donde vino mi gema (e incluso saber si podían removerla); pero claro, tenía que aparecer Obsidian y llevarme a esta situación. Otra cosa que tengo en común con Peridot es que nuestros planes iniciales nunca resultan.  
Tuve que pasar otra noche en lo silvestre, a pesar de ya haberme acostumbrado.  
Al día siguiente continué huyendo, y encontré una carretera. No me sentía muy bien, me faltaban energías, estaba agotado, y solo me desplomé al costado del camino. Al rato me desperté dentro de una casa rodante, con un paño húmedo en mi frente, y recostado en una cama. Volteé mi cabeza y vi a dos chicos como de mi edad, uno manejando la casa rodante, y el otro en el asiento del copiloto. El que no conducía vino y me empezó a hablar –ah, despertaste al fin…¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas algo?-, le pedí agua para tomar y un bocado para comer, a lo que me trajo un chocolate y una de mis botellas de agua.  
Pocos minutos después, recuperé un poco la conciencia y la energía, solo para darme cuenta que mis heridas estaban cubiertas con vendajes. Al preguntarle en dónde estaba, el joven me dijo –ah, verás, mi amigo y yo somos de Texas, y estamos recorriendo el país tras haber ido a la Fiction-Con, y te encontramos a mitad del camino…mi amigo Ben insistió en que eras un vagabundo ébrio o drogadicto, pero lo convencí de llevarte…¿cómo es que terminaste así?-  
Solté una pequeña risa y comenté –ay, amigo…estos días han sido una locura…un día eres un hombre normal, y al siguiente despiertas en el bosque con una roca extraña en tu mano…vi cosas extrañas, tuve que luchar por mi vida, me secuestraron militares, y todo por querer ir a Ciudad Playa para obtener respuestas…quizás ahora pienses que estoy drogado o algo, pero es la verdad…-  
-Espera…¿dices Ciudad Playa? Justo ahora íbamos para allá para visitar a un amigo nuestro, Ronaldo Fryman, dice que hace poco ocurrió algo raro e impresionante y que si pasábamos por ahí nos lo mostraría- argumentó el conductor, que debía ser Ben. Vaya giro del destino, ahora iba justo a mi destino, pero me dijeron que les contara toda mi historia, y así lo hice. La verdad que hubo momento que pensaron que exageraba, y tuve que mostrarles mi gema para demostrarles lo contrario. Ahora es de noche, y según dicen Ciudad Playa está a unos 5 kilómetros, los muchachos duermen, pero yo he decidido quedarme despierto porque debía anotar todo esto, en caso de que sea mi último legado. Ya parece que estoy anotando mis memorias.  
Ronaldo Fryman, según investigué, es el autor del blog "Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa", y es de ahí de donde saqué información acerca de las Crystal Gems, es de lo que hablo en el día 2 de este cuaderno bitácora. Si ese Ronaldo es como los chicos que me recogieron, quizás sea mejor no encontrarme con él, no quiero que me exponga en el internet y me encuentren los militares o cualquier enemigo. Solo debo buscar a las Gemas de Cristal. Ahora voy a dormir, fueron días duros. Cuando llegue a Ciudad Playa anotaré de nuevo. Oliver fuera.

Fin del día 31 (ya de por sí es difícil mantener la cuenta de los días desde que recibí la gema)

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** **sip, Peridot apareció, le explicó a Oliver todo lo que él quería saber de las gemas, y se volvieron amigos, bueno, aunque ella no lo admita xD sé que quizás a algunos no les guste el personaje, pero a otros sí, entre los que me incluyo ¿la volveré una Crystal Gem? tal vez si, tal vez no jeje a pesar de que en la serie lo és, mi fic no necesariamente sigue la serie, aunque al principio lo hará me gustaría seguir mi propio rumbo sin estar tan limitado. También quiero aclarar que el final quizas no convenza pero es que vi la peli Paul (la del extraterrestre gamberro xD) y me vino la idea a la cabeza, y viendo que Ciudad Playa es un lugar turístico y acaba de pasar eso de la mano gigante que se estrelló en la playa ¿porqué no iría gente ahi? aunque por ahora solo serían frikis amantes de la ciencia ficción o gente conspiratoria tipo Ronaldo, a quien hice referencia nuevamente jaja en el próximo capítulo mostraré su llegada a ciudad playa, y en el próximo cómo se adapta hasta que llega el momento cercano al encuentro, y entonces ahí el que le sigue será el tan esperado encuentro (para eso haré saltos temporales de unos días, nada más).**


	7. Día 33

**Okey, lamento la tardanza, pero es que quise hacer varios capitulos seguidos, y he vuelto a estudiar para matemáticas que tengo el examen el 23 de febrero. Aqui el día 33, donde Oliver llega a Ciudad Playa, y se trata de adaptar ¿pero logrará dar con las Crystal Gems? ¿quien sabe?**

* * *

Día 33

Recién ayer llegué a Ciudad Playa, y debo decir que por primera vez en semanas me siento como en casa, no es tan diferente a Woodtown, solo que todos aquí parecen más amables.  
Ben y su compañero Ward me dejaron en el límite del pueblo, y a partir de ahí continué a pie. Fue entonces que pude ver un lugar moderno pero pintoresco, cada persona que me encontraba ahí me saludaba, parece ser que tratan bien a los turistas, pero yo no estoy aquí para vacacionar, sino para buscar respuestas y soluciones al tema de las gemas.  
No podía simplemente ir preguntándole a alguien si conocía a las Crystal Gems, sería sospechoso, por eso he decidido tomar un empleo y hospedaje, mezclarme con esta gente, y cuando encuentre a las Gemas de Cristal o al alguna de ellas, la seguiré hasta su guarida, y les exijiré respuestas, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.  
Conseguí empleo en el parque de diversiones Beach City Funland, donde mi jefe y supervisor es Harold Smiley, un hombre afroamericano, con bigote y sin barba, pelado, medio robustito, camisa azul con triángulos rosas y amarillos, shorts azules acompañados por una riñonera que le rodea la cintura, y botas color café, y de personalidad positiva (ahora veo porqué su nombre, por su sonrisa), la verdad me recordó un poco a mi antiguo jefe Mr. Coffs. Me dio el empleo al instante dado que tiene pocos empleados ahí. Superviso el área de videojuegos, me ocupo de limpiar los desastres, y mantengo el órden cuando surgen peleas en algún lugar. Mi sitio de trabajo está ubicado en el muelle, y tengo una hermosa vista al mar, trabajo desde las 10 AM a 10 PM, de lunes a sábados.  
El primer día de trabajo fue normal, y cuando se hizo de noche fui a recorrer el pueblo. De noche es mucho más tranquilo, casi no hay personas, igual que en Woodtown, y encontré un local abandonado llamado Aqua-Mexican, no sé su historia, pero parece un restaurante o negocio de comida rápida, servía burritos de pescado y cosas así, que asco. Logré acomodar unas sillas y mesas, poner mi bolsa de dormir encima, y de ese modo armarme una cama. No es lo mejor y está muy sucio, pero mientras nadie se entere y hasta que consiga un hogar propio, ahí estaré. Estuve en peores situaciones, durmiendo en un tren, en la naturaleza, y hasta en una base militar.  
Al día siguiente me desperté con los rayos de sol, los cuales pasaban entre las hendiduras de los tablones que tapaban las ventanas del negocio. Dormí bien, y vi que era temprano, me quedaba un rato antes de ir a trabajar, por lo que me dije "quizás pueda ver un poco más de Ciudad Playa". Y fue entonces que, mientras estaba distraído mirando unas gaviotas volar cerca de la costa, me tropecé con alguien -¡hey tonto! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- me dijo un adolescente con el que me topé, uno de mal carácter, cabeza medio afeitada con cabello en el medio y de color pelirrojo, y orejas perforadas.  
-perdónelo, señor, Lars no es muy sociable con las personas nuevas- dijo la chica que lo acompañaba, que era rubia, de baja estatura, y parecía tener su misma edad, y ambos llevaban puestos unos uniformes que decían "Gran Rosquilla", debía tratarse del negocio del mismo nombre que vi ayer pero que nunca entré. Un momento ¿cómo supo que yo era nuevo en la ciudad? ¿Me vio llegar ayer acaso? Eso era lo que menos me importaba, yo solo oculté mi brazo izquierdo para que no vieran mi piel gris o mi gema en todo caso, aunque to la tenía tapada con unos guantes de cuero. La muchacha me ofreció unas papas, y por supuesto que las acepté, moría de hambre. –es bueno ver que le gusten, a Lars no le gustan las papas fritas, no desde lo que sucedió con Frybo ¿sabe a qué me refiero?...por cierto, soy Sadie, y él el Lars, trabajamos en la Gran Rosquilla- contó ella para extenderme la mano en la última parte de su comentario. Nos saludamos formalmente, excepto ese tal Lars que solo me frunció el ceño, parece que no todos aquí son amables. ¿A qué se refería con lo de Frybo? Debió ser algo tan malo como para hacer que ese chico perdiera el gusto por las papas fritas (más tarde le pregunté a mi jefe Harold Smiley y me dijo que hay un puesto de comida rápida que vende papas fritas, y que antes tenían una botarga promocional de un personaje llamado Frybo, pero que ésta fue poseída por una de esas "cosas raras de gemas" y cobró vida). Apenas sí pude decirles mi nombre antes de que Lars llevara a Sadie a rastras con la excusa de querer trabajar, mal carácter pero parece que es muy trabajador el joven.  
Luego de eso recorrí varios negocios por fuera, incluyendo la Gran Rosquilla, que ahora veo porqué el nombre, tiene en el tejado una dona enorme que no sé cómo se mantiene en pie, o cómo aún no ha aplastado el negocio. Y finalmente llegué al auto lavado, donde pude ver afuera una camioneta que me llamó la atención por tener la palabra "Universe" en un costado, pero más curioso fue aquel hombre que estaba afuera lavando un auto con la manguera, lucía una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unos shorts, sandalias, una barba tupida, aspecto robusto, pelado en la parte superior de la cabeza y cabello largo atrás. Me acerqué a escondidas para averiguar si ese hombre tenía alguna relación con Steven Universe de mis sueños ¿y si era Steven pero adulto? ¿o algún pariente de él?  
Gran susto me pegué cuando se dio vuelta rápidamente y me mojó la cara con la manguera, riéndose a la vez, -lo siento, pero es lo que sacas por espiar a la gente, amigo…si querías decirme algo solo tenías que acercarte, por más que sea un hombre mayor no soy un anciano gruñón ni nada de eso…por cierto ¿Qué hacías observándome- dijo el hombre en tono amable y bonachón., me recordó un poco a Hank Briggs.  
-perdóneme señor, yo…es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, y usted me parecía conocido, y quería asegurarme…- dije a modo de excusa, la verdad es que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantener un perfil bajo en cuando al asunto de las gemas  
-oh, vaya, haberlo dicho antes…quizás me conozcas, soy Mr. Universe, la estrella de rock, aunque no fui tan famoso como esperaba, pero veo que tengo un admirador por aquí- comentó agregando risas al final y al final fingiendo tocar una guitarra eléctrica, algo que me causó gracia. Confirmado, él está relacionado con Steven, pensaba preguntarle acerca de él, pero no pude por dos razones: 1- se me hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo. 2- podía sospechar de mí, y descubrir mi secreto, o considerarme una amenaza para Steven.  
El día de trabajo fue normal, y mi jefe Harold me contó algunas cosas raras que sucedieron en el pueblo, las cuales involucraban a las Crystal Gems y a Steven Universe (sí, existe realmente, y parece ser el mismo del que Peridot me habló), tales como lo de Frybo, el Ojo Rojo gigante que casi destruye la ciudad, y por supuesto de las veces que Steven y sus amigas provocaron daños en el parque de diversiones y el área de videojuegos, haciéndome entender que estaban vetados de ese lugar. Luego de eso no me quiso contar más de Steven, por lo que me dediqué solamente a trabajar.  
Lo más raro es que al salir del trabajo sentía como que alguien me estaba siguiendo, ahora son las 10:30, estoy comiendo unas donas de la Gran Rosquilla a la que fui hace poco, y me estoy iluminando con la linterna. Tuve grandes avances al llegar a Ciudad Playa. Obtuve información de quienes son las Crystal Gems y Steven, lo que hacen, y que ese tal Mr. Universe parece estar relacionado con el niño de alguna forma, quizás pueda usarlo a él para acercarme a Steven y a las Gemas de Cristal de ese modo. No, no soy ningún secuestrador ni nada, pero quiero respuestas, y aveces quizá tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Necesito encontrar a las Crystal Gems, sin embargo creo que hay tiempo para ello, quiero adaptarme a éste lugar, porque lo he considerado y quizás pueda tener una nueva vida aquí.  
Mi temor más grande es que ocurra lo mismo que en Woodtown con lo de Obsidian, o con lo del tren y esa calavera siniestra demoniaca (la apodo el Cráneo Eléctrico, porque dispara rayos eléctricos de su boca para atacar). Ahora que analizo mejor la situación me doy cuenta de que probablemente no haya eliminado a Obsidian en su totalidad, ya que le hice daño a su forma física pero no a su gema, y Peridot me dijo que cuando las Gemas sufren daños en su cuerpo (que es como una especie de holograma) abandonan su forma física y se vuelven solamente una piedra, y se regeneran al poco tiempo volviendo a ser como eran antes o con un aspecto nuevo. Siendo así existe la posibilidad hipotética de que ella se regenere, me busque y vuelva a haber una masacre. Tampoco necesariamente debe volver con forma humanoide o normal, ya que de haberle causado una grita a su gema o algo así, ella estaría corrompida y adoptaría una forma bestial o caótica arrasando con todo a su paso.  
No sé si el Cráneo Eléctrico es una Gema, Peridot no me dijo anda de eso. Cuando lo derroté la criatura se volvió arena o algo parecido, puede que se trate de una subespecie de las Gemas y su forma de regeneración sea en forma de polvo o algo similar; de ser así y en el caso de que se regenere, esa calavera espectral me vendría a buscar también. Otra teoría que sostengo es que ese Cráneo sea una Gema corrompida, pero de ser así ¿dónde está su/s gema/s?  
Y ni olvidemos a mis amigos militares ultra secretos. Quiero decir, destruí su base, no tengo idea de para quien trabajan pero sostengo dos teorías: 1- trabajan para el gobierno. 2- simplemente son una órden antigua que odia a las gemas.  
Me pregunto para qué nos querían a mí y a Peridot, creo que viendo el contexto de la guerra actual entre países como EEUU y países de oriente el gobierno buscaría mejorar su armamento, y por lo tanto buscarían tecnología de gemas o usar a las gemas mismas ¿y si yo era un experimento de combinar humanos y Gemas? Eso tendría mucho sentido. Vaya ya parezco todo uno conspirador, como esos antisociales que se quedan hasta tarde en internet y tienen toda una pizarra con fotos y notas. En fin, también se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que exista alguna sociedad o grupo de personas que odien a las Gemas, un buen ejemplo son los de mi pueblo, o aquellos que vi comentando en internet sus razones sobre porqué las Crystal Gems son una amenaza para nuestro mundo (bueno, la mayoría eran trolls de internet, ya saben, gente que solo pone cosas groseras para molestar y/o llamar la atención).  
Otro tema a discutir es un pequeño niño de piel amarillenta, estatura baja (un poco más enano que Steven), ropa casual, sin orejas visibles, y un mechon de cabello color crema en la parte superior de la cabeza ¿porqué digo esto? Porque en estos dos días lo he encontrado observándome a escondidas, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero hoy lo vi interactuando con Crema Agria (uno de los chicos que viene a Beach City Funland) y me da la impresión de que algo trama. Temo que esa sensación que tengo en las noches de que alguien me sigue sea ese niño raro. Se que no debería preocuparme por ello, pero es tan sospechoso que me hace pensar que alguien me está espiando ¿las Crystal Gems? ¿gemas del Planeta Hogar? ¿el Gobierno tal vez?. Ni idea, fueron apenas mis primeros días en ésta ciudad nueva, estoy cansado de todo esto. A pesar de haberme acostumbrado a tener a Onyx como parte de mi ser, no puedo mantenerla prisionera por siempre, si llego encontrar a las Crystal Gems, puede que logren encontrar una forma de separarnos a ambos, salvarla, y que cada uno siga su camino. Pero debo pensarlo bien. Creo que esta noche no dormiré. Dentro de unos días volveré a anotar para informar de mi estadía en éste lugar nuevo, y para asegurar que no ha venido ningún ser sobrenatural o extraterrestre a matarme; de paso también comentaré el progreso en cuanto a mi nueva vida adaptándome a las costumbres de Ciudad Playa, que por primera vez en un mes me siento como en casa.

Fin del día 33

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** **muy bien, aqui termina el capítulo, como verán aqui aparecieron varios personajes: Greg (el padre de Steven), Lars, Sadie, Mr. Smiley, y otros simplemente fueron mencionados, como el raro de Cebolla, ah y también mencioné eventos tales como lo de Frybo siendo poseido por el trozo de gema, o lo del Ojo Rojo, o lo de la Mano Gigante. También quiero saber si les gustaría que Obsidian regresara alguna vez en busca de venganza, de ser así no sería pronto, ya que dentro de poco Oliver conocerá a las Crystal Gems, y ese es un capítulo un poco largo. Mañana publicaré el siguiente, que será algo corto, pero es como la calma antes de la tormenta si saben a qué me refiero ;) Otra cosa que quiero saber es ¿cómo creen que obtuvo Oliver su gema? ¿fueron los militares en un intento de unir humanos y gemas? ¿fue un proyecto del Planeta Hogar (Homeworld)? ¿fue otra cosa? ¿que creen ustedes?**


	8. Día 39

**He recibido notificaciones de que a algunos no les gusta que deje tan poco espacio entre párrafos. Quiero decirles que lo hago así para que parezcan páginas de diario, donde uno escribe un renglon abajo de otro sin dejar espacio, solo ocasionalmente. Por lo general dejo un espacio de un renglon cuando cuando pasan horas o un rato entre cada anotación. Por eso he decidido que el capítulo de hoy lo haré dejando un espacio de un renglon entre cada párrafo, a ver si asi les gusta más o si prefieren como lo he estado haciendo últimamente. Es que yo solo trataba de hacerlo parecer lo más real posible.  
PD: lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, no todos los capítulos serán largos, uno anota en un diario lo que le sucedió o lo que considera relevante, a veces pueden ser unas pequeñas notas, o puede ser todo un relato largo. **

* * *

Día 39

Son las 10:57 PM, estoy en mi escondite comiendo una pizza, que por cierto no viene cortada en cuadros, buen toque. Desde mi última anotación las cosas han marchado de manera normal, me he vuelto más sociable con la gente de éste pueblo, sin embargo hasta ahora ninguno de ellos (mucho menos mi jefe) saben que tengo el ónice incrustado en mi cuerpo, no es que tenga miedo, solo que quiero que se acostumbren y entonces ahí podré dejar de usar guantes de cuero y camisa de mangas largas, me da calor pero es lo que uso para que no vean mi brazo izquierdo de color gris, o la piedra en el dorso de mi mano. ¿Tuve oportunidad de encontrarme con Steven o con las Crystal Gems? Masomenos, he escuchado de ellas, una vez creo que vi a una de ella, una bajita, de piel morada y cabellos blanco largo, con una gema púrpura en el pecho asomándose de su ropa; Peridot me dijo que las Gemas no necesitan comer, ya que se alimentan de la energía que proviene de sus gemas, sin embargo la que vi estaba comiendo unas papas y caminando por ahí asi como así. Quise seguirla pero le perdí el rastro, fue ayer que sucedió.

Hoy a las 4:22 PM vino al parque de diversiones un joven como de mi edad o quizás un poco menos, rubio, medio robusto, con anteojos, su nombre era Ronaldo Fryman y venía acompañado de su hermano menor Peedee Fryman (lo conozco porque un par de veces me atendió cuando fui a comprar papas fritas), quien sostenía una cámara. Yo estaba limpiando en ese momento, no les dí importancia hasta que el mayor de los hermanos se me acercó y me dijo –hey, señor ¿qué piensa de las Crystal Gems? ¿las considera una amenaza? ¿cree que todo lo malo de Ciudad Playa sucede por ellas?-

Me asusté un poco, asi que solo le dí la espalda y le dije que estaba trabajando. –Ronaldo, él no sabe quienes son ellas, llegó hace poco a la ciudad- comentó el menor de los dos a Ronaldo, desde adentro me sentí agradecido por ello, pensé que me dejarían de molestar ¿porqué los consideré molestos? Pues en primer lugar no soy muy fotogénico (excepto con las fotos familiares), pero aún más importante porque podían descubrir mi secreto y exponerme, y quizás asi los militares que ataqué o algún ser malvado sabrían donde estoy, llegarían para liquidarme y pasaría lo mismo que en Woodtown con la llegada de Obsidian, y eso es algo que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, me dejó cicatrices que todavía no sanan.

-oh, asi que usted es nuevo en la ciudad ¿eh? ¿Es acaso un contacto externo de las Gemas de Cristal? ¿porqué usa camisa de mangas largas y guantes con este calor? ¿qué tiene que ocultar?- me empezó a preguntar Ronaldo como si fuese un reportero ¿es que acaso estaba haciendo un documental o algo así? Traté de alejarme pero me tomó del brazo izquierdo remangándomelo un poco (dejando ver la piel de color gris), y entonces dijo-¡lo sabía! ¡usted es un alienígena disfrazado de humano! ¿qué es lo que viene a hacer en Ciudad Playa? ¿viene a destruirla? ¿qué relación tiene con las Crystal Gems?-

Pocas personas había cerca pero eso no evitó que llamáramos su atención. Tomé a Ronaldo del cuello de su camisa y le dije de forma amenazante pero en voz baja –escúchame pazón, más vale que si publicas ese video yo no esté en él, porque si es así sabrás quién soy realmente-. Si, lo admito, fui un poco duro, pero él no tiene derecho a invadir mi espacio personal de esa forma.

-¿qué sucede aquí, Oliver? ¿te están molestando?- preguntó mi jefe Harold Smiley apareciendo así de la nada.

Le expliqué lo que pasó y de que Ronaldo me estaba acosando, por lo que él miró a los dos hermanos Fryman con recelo y les dijo –no molestes a mis empleados, no puedes levantarle la mano de esa forma…ahora lárgate, quedas vetado por un mes, y si vuelve a pasar será para siempre y le informaré a tu padre sobre esto-, a lo que los dos rubios se fueron por donde vinieron, yo me remangué y entonces mi jefe me dijo en tono un poco serio (pero no en el mal sentido, más bien de cansancio) –descuida, él es uno de esos chicos obsesionados con lo paranormal, y viene desde que las Crystal Gems estuvieron aquí, aunque como te dije están vetadas por tiempo indefinido…pero te aclararé algo, la próxima vez que alguien te haga algo en horas laborales infórmame, no tomes el asunto en tus manos como vi que estabas por hacer…no sé si en ese lugar Woodtown del que me hablaste te dejaban hacer eso, pero aquí no…solo procura que no vuelva a suceder ¿si? Ahora sigue limpiando, y cuando acabes vigila que todo esté en órden…y recuerda, al mal tiempo una gran sonrisa-, y al final me sonrió y se fue.

El resto del día fue normal, bueno, excepto porque hace rato escuché sonidos a lo lejos, venían de la playa, eran como estruendos o explosiones, y por mi experiencia eso era una mala señal. Poco después de llegar a la playa, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, las pude ver, eran las Crystal Gems, o eso creo, y estaban luchando contra un cangrejo gigante o algo parecido. Bueno, no vi la batalla completa, solo el final, cuando Ronaldo estaba con Peedee filmando todo y les decía que se fueran de Ciudad Playa, a lo que una de ellas dijo que lo harían, y se fueron. Apenas pude distinguir sus siluetas medio alumbradas por la luna y las estrellas ¿ahora resulta que se van? ¿osea que hice éste viaje para nada?

No, no iba a dejar que se escaparan, si llegaban a hacerlo las detendría. Aunque ahora me pregunto para qué quiero conocerlas. Es que antes era para que me explicaran más sobre las Gemas y Peridot ya lo hizo (o bueno, no sé si me dijo todo), también existía la posibilidad de que ellas estuviesen involucradas en lo de haberme unido a Onyx, sin embargo debo descartar esta teoría porque no parecen tener el intelecto o equipo necesario para ello; la otra razón para verlas era para que me extirparan la gema, aunque ahora ya no quiero porque me he acostumbrado a ella, y no soy su prisión ni ningún parásito, Onyx dijo que sigue viva gracias a que forma parte de mí, y me defendió cuando más lo necesité, no podría separarme de ella después de todo lo que pasamos, sería como matarla o verla como un pesa para quitarme de encima. Mañana veré que sucede, tengo que pensar bien ahora qué haré con mi vida, se me dio un don (o más bien una Gema), aprendí a controlarlo, pero debo saber cómo utilizarlo.

Fin del día 39

* * *

 **¿y? qué dicen? prefieren como hacía antes que solo dejaba un espacio cuando hacía una anotación que ocurría un rato después que la última? o es mejor así? díganmelo en los comentarios, y lo más pronto posible si pueden, porque mañana pienso publicar el capítulo del encuentro de Oliver con las Crystal Gems.**


	9. Día 41

**Muy bien, he aqui el esperado capítulo de las Crystal Gems, donde Oliver las conoce y "forma parte de ellas" (si, lo puse entre comillas por no ser un crystal gem oficial jeje pero bueno, será mejor que lo lean, y aviso que es un poco largo. Y si algo no les gusta les digo que lo hice lo más rápido que pude asi que quizas habría cosas que pudieron ser mejores.**

* * *

Día 41

Éstos dos días fueron muy agitados, asi que comenzaré desde el principio.  
Horas después de mi última anotación me desperté, desayuné unas papas, y fui a trabajar. Como me empezaron a pagar pude comprar comida, no es que fuesen grandes cantidades de dinero, pero me alcanzaba para comer. Fue un día normal hasta que anocheció y terminó mi turno. Fui a comprar unos sándwiches de pescado y jamón, y volví a mi escondite para comerlos, debo decir que también me acostumbré a vivir en un negocio abandonado, almenos será así hasta que consiga un nuevo lugar donde vivir, nadie en Ciudad Playa era consciente de que alguien vivía ahí, o eso creía.

A la 1:23 AM de éste mismo día, un ruido se escuchó dentro del lugar, pensé que se trataba de uan rata o algún animal, pero por si acaso yo tenía mi bolsa preparada para huir y una linterna a mano. Salí en silencio a la calle, obviamente estaba medio oscuro, asi que me tuve que alumbrar con la linterna. Sigilosamente, y cargando mi bolsa de viaje, caminé por la acera pasando por varios negocios cerrados, sintiendo que alguien me seguía. Me volteé y no vi a nadie, pero al volverme de frente, di un salto y un pequeño grito al verlo, era ese mismo niño raro de piel amarillenta, sin orejas visibles, y un mechón de pelo rubio en la cabeza. –ah, hola niño…¿tu eras el que me seguía? ¿Que haces a estas horas de la noche, no deberías estar durmiendo?- le pregunté en un tono amable, aunque me daba miedo ese pequeño, el cual no respondió, solo se me quedó mirando y entonces señaló a mi gema, y le dije –si, esta bien, me descubriste, soy una gema ¿y qué? ¿vas a decirles a todos ahora?-.

No obtuve respuesta, solo me miró desde abajo sonriéndome, y entonces comencé a perder la paciencia, asi que le alcé un poquito la voz -¿Qué te sucede? ¿eres sordo? ¿no hablas? ¿no me entiendes?...¿eres un fantasma? ¿quieres mi gema?-. El pequeño entonces se me acercó sonriendo de forma medio escalofriante y con los ojos bien abiertos, yo tuve tanto miedo que salí corriendo hasta la cima de una colina donde estaba un faro, y me oculté detrás del mismo. Correr me cansó y más cargando todo lo que tenía en la bolsa de viaje, que incluía mi diario, comida enlatada, la bolsa de dormir, ropa, y algunas cosas más.  
Pensé que estaba a salvo, y entonces al girar mi cabeza vi que estaba ese niño, no me amenazó ni nada pero me tiró del brazo donde tenía la gema, - ¡¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡yo no te hice nada! ¡no quiero lastimarte!- le decía al jovencito mientras yo iba marcha atrás conforme él se acercaba. Sin saberlo caí por el acantilado, golpeándome con lo que parecía ser una estatua gigante con forma humanoide, hasta finalmente caer boca arriba sobre un piso de madera, por suerte la bolsa amortiguó mi caída.

Quedé inconsciente luego de eso, y al despertar me encontraba atado, recostado en un sillón, y en el interior de una casa de playa, o eso parecía. Era de día, creo que dormí toda la noche, lo último que recordaba era a ese niño raro persiguiéndome; giré mi cabeza y mis ojos no podían creerlo, ahí estaba Steven, preparándose unos waffles con miel, él me miró sonriendo y de un salto vino a mi lado para gritar con alegría -¡despertaste! ¡bienvenido a la Guarida de las Crystal Gems!...espero que no te hayas lastimado, perdona que te ataran, les dije que tu no eras alguien malo pero ya sabes como son las chicas-.

¿La guarida de las Crystal Gems? ¿era enserio? Pensé que se habían ido, le pregunté a Steven qué pasó y me empezó a contar –pues, hiciste un ruido, me levanté a ver que era, y te encontré dormido sobre la entrada, pensé que yo seguía dormido ya que nunca creí que fueras real así que te traje adentro…sin embargo Perla vino, te vio, llamó a Garnet y a Amatista, te ataron, y se llevaron tus cosas, pero creeme que intenté que no lo hicieran, si quieres hablarlo con ellas cuando vuelvan de la misión te ayudaré-. Fue entonces que recordé todo, y parece que donde caí fue en la casa de Steven Universe. Sí, estaba vivo, o así parecía ser, y con Steven, el niño que me encontré en mis sueños.  
Steven me preguntó cómo terminé ahí, y entonces le conté todo desde la última vez que hablamos, estuvimos un rato así. Cuando terminé de contarle de lo último que me sucedió, él soltó unas carcajadas y dijo –descuida, Cebolla no es ningún monstruo devorador de gemas, solo es algo extraño, pero mejor mantente alejado…¿pero enserio hiciste todo eso? No puedo creer que te encontraras con Peridot, esto tienes que decírselo a Garnet, Perla, y Amatista, la están buscando-, y no me sorprende, parece que las Crystal Gems y Peridot no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Steven entonces me contó un poco de él y su vida con las Gems, son como su familia, y eso es precisamente lo que yo necesitaba, una vida como la de Steven, con alguien que te cuide y ame, buenos amigos, un hogar, ésa podía ser la vida perfecta para mí, por eso le comenté –la verdad Steven, te envidio, tienes una gran vida, yo en cambio vivo como uno de esos "Chicos sin Hogar", de hecho desde que vine a Ciudad Playa te dije que estuve viviendo en un negocio abandonado y anduve en los bosques por casi un mes…¿crees que podría ser parte de tu grupo? Bueno, no sé si ustedes querrían, solo digo…es que controlo bien mi gema, estoy informado sobre qué son, y puedo ayudarlas en lo que me digan ¿Qué dices?-

Steven me sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron como estrellas, haciendo que él se pusiera a saltar por ahí. Me ayudó a sentarme, y desde donde estuve él me señaló cada lugar de su casa: la cocina, el baño, su habitación (que no pude ver bien porque el sofá donde estaba se encontraba ubicado debajo de la misma), y a la vista el portal de las Gemas, así como una puerta que llevaba a la habitación de las tres (la puerta era como de dos metros, no parecía tener cerradura o manija o bisagras, y en la parte superior central tenía una estrella que en cada punta tenía un círculo, cada uno de un color distinto (en la punta de arriba uno rosa, a la derecha uno blanco, a la izquierda uno violeta, y en las dos puntas de abajo uno rojo y uno azul).  
Luego de mostrarme todo algo pasó, del portál de las Gemas salió un haz de luz enorme que se desvaneció al instante, mostrando a tres mujeres paradas sobre el Portal, eran las Gemas de Cristal. -¡hola chicas! Él despertó- exclamó Steven, haciendo que una de ellas sacara de la gema de su frente una lanza y me apuntara con ella.  
-si le hiciste algo a mi bebé, te juro que te arrepentirás, ahora dinos para quien trabajas- dijo la mujer de piel pálida, pelo color coral claro, contextura delgada, ojos azules, nariz puntiaguda, y vestía un leotardo celeste con una estrella amarilla en el centro, shorts amarillentos, y zapatillas de bailarina celeste. Tuve un poco de miedo, o bueno más bien estaba nervioso, solo pude tartamudear hasta que Steven se interpuso entre ella y yo y dijo -¡chicas, no lo lastimen! Él no es malo, solo está asuntado, no tiene hogar…se que fue una sorpresa que él viniera de esa forma anoche y que tenga una gema, y que haya conocido a Peridot según lo que dice en su diario…pero no pueden simplemente atacar a las personas que no entienden, solo tienen que defenderlas, y escuchar lo que tienen que decir, es lo que hice, y lo que ustedes siempre han hecho conmigo…-.

Sabias palabras de un niño de 13 años (sí, me dijo que esa es su edad, yo pensaba que era menor). Un momento ¿dijo que leyeron mi cuaderno-bitácora? ¿y además le dijo "diario"? odio esa palabra lo hace parecer algo femenino, cuando en realidad no lo es. Todas se calmaron y entonces una de ellas se puse de pie frente a mí, apartando gentilmente a Steven. Era una mujer como de dos metros, con un afro enorme y cúbico de color negro, lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, piel rojiza tirando a color morado, guantes negro que solo le cubrían su dedo medio, una gema en cada palma (ambas de color rojizo también), atuendo con tonos rojos y fucsias puros o claros que formaban la mitad de una estrella en el pecho, y desde el abdomen hasta los pies tenia unos pantalones o algo que le cubrían todo, una mitad oscura, y la otra mitad de un violeta oscurecido. Se me acercó, se acomodó sus gafas, desvió la mirada a Steven para luego volver a mí y dijo en voz neutra –muy bien…te escuchamos…¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Era el momento decisivo, tome aire, respiré profundo, y respondí lo que Onyx y yo pensábamos al mismo tiempo –Quiero un hogar…ser un Crystal Gem…-. Viajé tanto con unos objetivos no definidos para luego darme cuenta de lo que quería realmente, tener una familia, amigos, y un hogar. No importa que Peridot las odiara yo quería ser parte de ellas. Steven estaba alegre, Garnet se quedó ahí para frente a mí, y Perla le suplicaba –Garnet, por favor, no sabemos si es una trampa, digo ¡miralo!-  
-hey, paliducha ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¡me has querido matar desde que me viste!- le objeté a Perla, e irónicamente Steven dijo que nos llevaríamos bien, bueno, fue un sueño pero creo que él y yo nos hablamos de verdad por ahí.  
-¡¿disculpa?! ¡¿a quien le dices paliducha, pordiosero?! ¡eres un grosero, y apestas!- me gritó Perla, y así estuvimos discutiendo unos minutos, la verdad que tuvo suerte que estuviera atado, sino quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho estando enojado. Por suerte Garnet la tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello de su leotardo como un dueño tomando a un gato del pellejo, y la alejó de mí.  
Luego se acercó Amatista y se sentó a mi lado (Amatista es la Gema de baja estatura, pelo blanco y largo, piel morada, gema púrpura ubicada en el pecho, blusa negra sin mangas, pantalones violeta apagado con estrellas oscuras en las rodillas, y botas blancas), y me dijo -viejo, ya parecen una pareja de esas telenovelas ¿pero sabes? A mi no me importa cómo seas, de hecho creo que me caes y me gusta tu olor, yo soy así y sin embargo mírame, soy parte del equipo-, y me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. La verdad que Amatista me cae bien, es simpática, aunque un poco desorganizada, y no teme decir lo que piensa simplemente habla. Dehecho ella y Steven me ayudaron a desatarme.

Lo primero que hice fue estirarme en todas las formas posibles, y luego me paré frente a todas ellas –quiero ser un Crystal Gem, créanme, por más que haya conocido a Peridot y la considere mi amiga, no soy malo…denme una oportunidad…sé controlar bien mi gema, y sé todo acerca de las Gemas y el Planeta Hogar, pero también si ustedes saben cosas que no sé me gustaría saberlas, pienso que todavía me queda mucho por descubrir, si me dejan formar parte de su grupo…-  
-muy bien, muéstranos lo que tienes- dijo Garnet deteniendo a Perla, que creo que es un poco…nerviosa, y pierde la paciencia fácilmente conmigo o con Amatista. Me remangué la manga izquierda, mostrando todo mi brazo de color gris, y dije –mi nombre es Oliver Nyx, una mañana desperté con ésta gema que es un Ónix, el cual es un tipo de cuarzo, los cuales son guerreros naturales, y he aquí la primera habilidad que descubrí de mi gema-, para luego extender la mano y hacer aparecer el guante-garra y seguir explicando –éste guantelete-nudillera tiene pinchos y cuchillas filosas, también protege parte del antebrazo, corta cualquier cosa, y sirve también como escudo o para repeler cualquier ataque directo, lo controlo bien, tengo buena coordinación y reflejos mejorados-. Hice desaparecer el guantelete, y entonces vino lo mejor, la gema empezó a brillar, dejando entrever un haz de luz, el cual tomé y saqué la espada samurái, y la misma no dejó de brillar hasta que la saqué. -esta es mi favorita, la katana, aprendí esgrima hace años y aún no he perdido la habilidad, fue difícil al principio activarla o guardarla sin lastimar mi gema, pero lo dominé y ahora puedo hacerlo con solo pensarlo- argumenté de forma presumida, me gustaba combatir con espadas, y tanto a Steven como a mi nos encantan los samuráis. Luego sostuve solo con la mano derecha la katana, dejando la izquierda libre, para así hacer aparecer el guante con pinchos y cuchillas otra vez, y añadir –también puedo manejar ambos a la vez, aunque todavía me falta un poco de práctica, por eso prefiero o usar uno o el otro de manera individual por ahora…¿y? ¿Qué dicen?-.

Las tres mujeres y el niño se pusieron en formación circular, hablando bajo, mientras yo volvía mi mano a la normalidad, y guardaba la espada. Minutos pasaron, y entonces, Garnet habló –esta bien, Oliver Nyx, por mayoría serás nombrado miembro honorario de las Gemas de Cristal hasta que confiemos lo suficiente en ti, sin embargo, se te asignará vigilancia por tiempo indefinido-.  
-¡ese soy yo! ¡pasaremos el resto del día juntos!- exclamó Steven con alegría. Bueno, es entendible que no confíen totalmente en mí el primer día, después de todo soy un caso extraño, y estuve involucrado con uno de sus enemigos (Peridot), y según Perla "mi material escrito no es viable", con eso debo suponer que se refiere a que quizás inventé todo lo del diario, que es un engaño para infiltrarme en su equipo. Enserio ¿Quién escribiría tanto para algo así? Solo un antisocial obsesivo. Hasta ahora parece que me llevo bien con todas las gemas, excepto con Perla, que en mi opinión es una hipócrita que no deja de leer lo que otros escriben, como ahora que veo tu sombra proyectada sobre la página de mi cuaderno, enserio ya basta Perla, sabes que soy consciente de tu presencia.

Perdon por eso último, pero es que es de noche y Perla veía lo que yo escribía, me di cuenta por su sombra. Volviendo al tema, luego de lo ocurrido Steven me hizo un desayuno de waffles con crema batida encima, la verdad que saboreé con gloria aquel desayuno, tan dulce y delicioso, tan hogareño. Luego de eso le dije a Steven que Mr. Smiley me dio el resto del día libre, por lo que el pelinegro de cabellos rizados y esponjosos podía vigilarme con normalidad, ya que el pobrecito fue vetado luego de arruinar unos videojuegos del Arcade y de destrozar el juego de las Tazas Voladoras, con razón ese juego está clausurado. Steven mientras tanto se puso a freir algo de tocino y huevos, oh ese aroma, era como éxtasis con solo olfatearlo. Bueno, eso para alguien que vivió mi situación, el chico y Amatista comieron eso, yo también un poquito, Garnet fue a su cuarto, y Perla solo se quedó ahí apoyada en una viga mirándome con recelo. Enserio, no sé cuál es su problema conmigo. Bueno, los dos me dijeron que a ella no le gusta comer ni ver a otros ingerir alimentos, creo que empiezo a conocer cada vez más a las Crystal Gems a pesar de haber pasado un día con ellas. La gema de piel blanca se fue sin más a su habitación. Amatista me explicó como funciona, resulta que esa puerta se activa con las gemas, es decir, una Gema tiene una piedra de su color en la estrella, se para frente a la puerta, canaliza su energía directo a su gema, y la puerta se abre directo a la habitación que le corresponde; ahora, hay muchas habitaciones debido a que utilizan una especie de truco mágico basado en las cinco dimensiones (Longitud, Altura, Ancho, Espacio, y Tiempo), asi no ocupa espacio y es más grande por dentro que por fuera, y casi todos los cuartos está conectados entre sí de alguna forma y llevan al sótano. Desgraciadamente no tuve la oportunidad de entrar debido a que es mi primer día, sin embargo eso no quitó el hecho de que Steven y yo la pasáramos bien. –tengo una idea, te acompañaré a todos los lugares y te daré una visita guiada a todo el pueblo para que te conozcan bien, y no te preocupes, ellos adoran a las Gems, no les molestará tu brazo- sugirió Steven, y la verdad que no estaría mal una visita guiada por Ciudad Playa, para conocer el lugar, y si había un momento para revelar que soy en parte Gema era éste. Claro que le dije a Steven que primero me quería dar una ducha y necesitaba ropa nueva, -descuida, veremos si mi papá tiene algo para prestarte- añadió el jovencito risueño tomando mi mano y corriendo tirándo de ella.

Finalmente llegamos al auto lavado donde estaba Greg Universe, ahora todo encaja, ese hombre es el padre de Steven, era tan simple.  
-oh, hola Steven…y hola amigo mirón, ¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó el padre de Steven a modo de broma en referencia a cuando nos conocimos, que la verdad fue incómodo porque yo lo estaba espiando.  
Steven me presentó ante el hombre de edad madura -papá, él es Oliver Nyx, es un humano que tiene una Gema incrustada en su cuerpo y es un miembro honorario de las Crystal Gems…¿tienes algo de ropa para prestarle?-. Greg y yo nos miramos de manera dubitativa, y entonces él respondió –oh…vaya, eso explica porqué él me vigilaba la otra vez…aguarden, veré si tengo que ya no use…-. El hombre abrió la parte de atrás de su camioneta, y al ver el interior parecía que viviera ahí dentro (de hecho Steven me dijo que así és, el hombre duerme ahí, y Steven con las Gemas de Cristal), había un colchón, una wafflera, un televisor, unas fotos, y un montón de ropa. Buscamos entre las prendas algo que no me quedara holgado (ya que el padre de Steven no es muy delgado que digamos), y encontramos unos jeans y camiseta sin mangas con una estrella, era de cuando era más joven, y me quedaba a la perfección.

Una vez me dio la ropa volvimos a la casa, fui al baño, me duché (ya que hacía mucho que no me bañaba), y fue una sensación incomparable, sentí pureza, limpieza, nostalgia, en cierto sentido me limpiaba de todos mis pecados y no solo de la suciedad, como que con la suciedad se iba por el drenaje todo lo malo que me pasó, que comenzaba una vida nueva, y así era. Después de ducharme, me puse la camiseta negra con la estrella amarilla en el centro y las mangas arrancadas, y me puse a reflexionar un momento, ya que así se vería mi brazo "transformado" y la gema también, pero decidí aceptarlo, porque si voy a ser un Crystal Gem es hora de dejar de esconderme y mostrarle al mundo que estoy orgulloso de lo que soy; también me puse los jeans (sin calzoncillos ni nada porque no uso ropa interior, me hace sentir más libre), y unas sandalias que me prestó Greg. Salí del baño y Steven me guiñó cy me levantó el pulgar a modo de aprobación, -oh, espera, te falta algo- dijo él tomando un marcado negro y añadiendo a su enunciado anterior –si vas a ser un Crystal Gem, debes tener tu propio sello personal, no sea que parezcas una copia de mi o de las demás Gems-, y dejé que me pintara en el brazo derecho (el que tengo normal) una estrella de color negro a modo de tatuaje. La verdad que me queda bien, los tatuajes son cool, y además era un marcador permanente, asi que no podría quitármela aunque quisiera.

Salimos y respiré hondo, para así sentir el aire salado de la zona costera, luego recorrimos la playa hasta llegar al pueblo. Algunas personas me veían como un intermedio entre asombro e intriga, pero no me importaba, ahora estaba con Steven y era un Crystal Gem honorario. A medida que pasábamos por los negocios él me iba explicando de qué trataban, ya fuese una pescadería, un negocio de ropa, de cosas de oficina, lo que sea, el pequeño lo conocía como la palma de su mano, después de todo llevaba viviendo ahí muchos años. Entramos a la Gran Rosquilla, donde Sadie estaba detrás del mostrador y Lars escuchando música. -¡hola, chicos! él es Oliver, es un humano gema como yo y es parte del equipo ahora- me presentó Steven a la rubia y al pelirrojo, a lo que ambos se quedaron callados, se vieron de reojo, y luego desviaron sus miradas a mi brazo grisáceo.  
-asi que…¿eres una de esas gemas de cristal?- preguntó Sadie, mi respuesta fue simplemente una sonrisa de lado y asentir rápidamente.

Lars se quitó los audífonos, me miró de arriba abajo y soltó una pequeña carcajada y me dijo -hey viejo, no puede ser que seas una de esas chicas mágicas, ellas son atractivas, y tú no lo eres-  
Me molestó su comentario, pero como siempre, ante una situación así uso mi intelecto. –es cierto, porque si lo fuese no hablaría con un vago como tú- le contesté a Lars, haciendo que él se quedara sin palabras, y que tanto Sadie como Steven se rieran a carcajadas. Por fín las cosas me salían bien, solo debía ser yo mismo, era una nueva oportunidad, podía ser quien yo quisiera, a diferencia de mi antigua vida no muy sociable en cuanto a amistades con personas de mi edad.

-quiero dos rosquillas, una para mí y otra para mi amigo- comentó Steven a la empleada, quien nos la dio en una bolsa y Steven le pagó. A medida que nos íbamos pude ver que Lars me mandaba miradas asesinas, las cuales yo ignoré, no valía la pena comenzar algo que solo empeoraría. Steven me dio una rosquilla y él comió la otra, se empezó a reir y a repetir lo que le dije a Lars, para después añadir –creo que vas a encajar muy bien en este lugar, ahora hay otro lugar que quiero que veas-. Y tomándome del brazo fuimos corriendo hacia el negocio de comida rápida de la familia Fryman, eso no era bueno, ya que mi último encuentro con Ronaldo y Peedee no fue muy amistoso que digamos.

Nos atendió el padre de ambos por suerte, y Steven ordenó algo llamado "sobras", supongo que son las papas que nadie quiere o algo así, el hombre solo se las dio, y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, adivinen quien saltó sobre mí: sí, Ronaldo. Él me tiró al suelo y me inmovilizó exclamando -¡lo tengo, Peedee!...¡no te escaparás esta vez, extraterrestre! ¡aunque no te haya puesto en el video eso significa que no me haya preparado para este momento! ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!-

-¡Ronaldo! ¡dèjalo! ¡es mi amigo!- le recriminó Steven sacándome a ese panzón de encima, casi me aplasta. Estaba que quería rebanarlo con mi espada o mi guante-garra, pero nó, resulta que las Gemas de Cristal no dañan humanos. Apenas nos dieron las sobras nos fuimos de ahí, mientras yo observaba cómo el señor Fryman regañaba a su hijo mayor por lo sucedido. –descuida, él siempre es así ¿se conocían ya?- preguntó mi acompañante hablando con la boca llena de sobras de papas fritas, y no tuve más remedio que contarle, y cuando finalicé mi relato de lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones, Steven me contó –oh si, Ronaldo hizo un documental de las Crystal Gems, él creía que éramos malas y que todo lo que pasa en Ciudad playa es por nuestra culpa, bueno, por lo general así es ¡pero para eso estamos para salvar el día!...él trató de que nos fuéramos de Ciudad Playa pensando que sería más segura, y Garnet le dijo que sí para que dejara de filmarnos…y ayer en la mañana Ronaldo vino y se disculpó, y publicó su documental en internet por más que solo nosotras lo hayamos visto, me hubiese gustado verte ahí ¿porqué te enojaste tanto?-

-bueno…es que desde lo sucedido en Woodtown con Obsidian todos ahí me consideraron un monsruo, y luego pasó lo del tren, y quise alejarme de la sociedad hasta controlar mis poderes por si me encontraba alguna otra amenaza…después me capturaron esos militares, y a Peridot también, nos veían como sujetos de prueba, experimentos, aberraciones…por eso al llegar a la ciudad decidí mantener un perfil bajo, evitar que se enteraran de lo que soy en realidad...es que alguien con un brazo de color gris y con una gema sobresaliéndole de la piel no es normal, almenos nó para la gente de afuera…pero ahora que seré un Crystal Gem creo que es hora de aceptar mi destino, la gema me eligió por algo, y si Onyx no estuviese adherida a mí estaría muy débil o quizás muerta, ella me lo dijo en sueños…- respondí ampliamente al niño, y al verlo él sonreía con los ojos llorosos.

-pues ahora estas con nosotros, no tienes de qué preocuparte…eres una Gem ahora- dijo Steven extendiéndome la mano para que la tomara, y así lo hice. Toda la tarde él me estuvo enseñando todo el pueblo, hasta nos encontramos a Crema Agria acompañado de Jenny (que trabaja en el negocio de Pizza) y Buck (el hijo del alcalde, y hace rato Steven y yo habíamos conocido al alcalde, vaya "suerte" que tuve de conocerlo y que me pusiera un pin de "vote por el alcalde Dewey", así son los políticos). -¡chicos! ¡él es Oliver! ¡es mi amigo, y un Crystal Gem honorario!- me presentó Steven ante ellos.  
Los tres jóvenes, como casi todos los que he visto hoy, desviaron su atención al brazo donde tenía la gema. –oh, ¿asi que eso era lo que nos ocultabas? Veo que te gusta guardar secretos- dijo Jenny en referencia a la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando fui una noche a ordenar una pizza y la conocí a ella y a su hermana gemela Kiki, y ambas me habían preguntado también porqué llevaba camisa de mangas largas y guantes de cuero con el calor de la época. A Crema Agria ya lo conocía de cuando venía a jugar videojuegos al Arcade del parque. A Buck, bueno, no nos habíamos presentado formalmente. Y ahora que los pienso los tres parecen las versiones humanas de las Crystal Gems. Buck tiene piel bronceada, cabello oscuro, usa gafas que no dejan ver sus ojos, y usa ropa de tonalidades tirando al rojo, además de que es de pocas palabras, me recordó a Garnet. Crema Agria solo en algunos aspectos me recordó a Perla. Y Jenny, a Amatista por supuesto. Antes de irnos Crema Agria me dio un anuncio de una fiesta mañana en la noche, nunca había ido a fiestas así, y creo que era uno de los factores de que tuviese pocos amigos de mi edad, a excepción de Jean.

Al ocultarse el sol, fuimos al muelle, nos sentamos al borde observando el atardecer mientras comía mi rosquilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude relajarme, sentir que las cosas eran como antes, no, mas bien son mejores que antes. Nos pusimos a hablar acerca de las Crystal Gems, le agrado a Steven, a Amatista parece que también, Garnet no lo sé pero confió en mí y me dio una oportunidad, y entonces pensé en esa tal Perla, me puso triste ver que no le agradaba, digo, si vamos a convivir tenemos que llevarnos bien, pero bueno, uno no siempre se puede llevar bien con todos, -¿hay algo de malo conmigo?- me pregunté a mi mismo en voz baja, sin saber que Steven me escuchaba, y entonces le dije –es que…hasta ahora me llevo bien con todos salvo con Perla…bueno, con Lars tampoco, pero él es un caso aparte…es que en el sueño que compartimos y donde nos conocimos tu y yo, tú dijiste que ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien ¿fue algo que dije o hice?-. Bueno, además de llamarla "paliducha" y discutir con ella, después de eso no traté de atacarla ni nada, quizás es por el hecho de que conocí a Peridot, que es su enemiga.

-oh descuida, ya le caerás bien, ella es así, pero por lo general es genial…ella siempre me cuidó y se preocupó por mí, verás, cuando mi madre dejó su forma física para traerme al mundo, las Gems me cuidaron, pero Perla fue la que más actuó como una madre para mí…ya verás que se llevarán bien ¿y quién sabe? Podrían llegar a ser mejores amigos- comentó Steven de modo optimista. Y continuó hablando –creo que es por el asunto de Peridot y de que la conociste y la consideras tu amiga…¿porqué? Digo, Peridot te gritó y todo, hasta lo escribiste en tu diario.

Solté un leve suspiro y lo miré seriamente –en primer lugar, no es un diario, es un cuaderno de notas o bitácora, como prefieras llamarlo, la palabra "diario" me suena femenina…en segundo lugar, creo que la considero mi amiga porque ella y yo pasamos juntos momentos peligrosos, nos ayudamos a escapar, me explicó todo sobre las gemas y me dio respuestas cuando más lo hizo, y además dice que soy "su soldado", como decir que soy su mano derecha, y también me dijo que cuando el mundo se viniera abajo me buscaría, como que no me dejará atrás…por eso la considero mi amiga-. Solté una pequeña lágrima que recorrió mi mejilla, la extrañaba, y odiaba que fuese enemiga y no amiga, quizás en algún futuro las cosas se solucionen entre ella y las Crystal Gems.

-quizás ahora que está suelta en la Tierra, pueda ver la belleza de este mundo, y que hayas influido en ella para que cambie…- dijo Steven amablemente, y esas palabras me conmovieron, de verdad. Los amigos no se hacen en un día, en especial los buenos, sin embargo por algo se empieza.  
Minutos después vi a ese niño raro, Cebolla, y me oculté horrorizado detrás de Steven, quien lo miró con seriedad- ¡atrás cebolla! ¡déjalo en paz!-, y el jovencito extraño no hizo caso, rodeó a Steven, y me dio un papel con unos símbolos raros, para después correr. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Cebolla no me quería hacer daño, sino llevarme con las Crystal Gems, aunque eso significara una caída de varios metros hasta la entrada de la casa de Steven. –así es él, dehecho él nisiquiera come la comida, juega con ella o hace cosas raras- me dijo Steven, y la verdad que eso explica muchas cosas, pero no el papel que me dio, es por eso que no le dije nada a Steven ni a nadie, y lo tengo guardado, quizás me sea útil en el futuro.

Poco después volvimos a casa, y pude observar detenidamente que la casa de Steven se encontraba en el centro de una Estatua gigante de una mujer con ocho brazos, aunque e le faltaban algunas partes, pero así era ¿podía ser esa una gema o incluso una fusión? No tuve tiempo de formular teorías, al instante, debajo de las escaleras salió un enorme león rosado que se acercó a nosotros. Por supuesto que me asusté, pero no entré en pánico, simplemente puse a Steven detrás de mí, saqué la espada para empuñarla con la mano derecha, y en la izquierda hice a aparecer el guantelete. Temía que se tratara de algún otro monstruo como el Cráneo Eléctrico o alguna gema corrupta de las que me habló Peridot. Steven se puso entre ambos antes de que empezara una pelea y acarició el hocico del león, haciendo que éste se serenara. Guardé el guantelete y la espada, luego Steven y el león me miraron, y el pequeño explicó –oh si, olvidé decirte que tengo un león mágico de mascota, lo encontré un día en el desierto, pertenecía a mi madre…es genial, puedo entrar en su melena y dentro hay toda una planicie con árboles, hierva, y cosas de mi madre, hay de todo menos oxígeno, déjame mostrarte-. No puedo creerlo todavía, Steven simplemente saltó a la melena del león, y al instante salió con una espada diferente a la mía, ya que no era una katana sino como un sable o una espada normal, excepto que tenía una empuñadora fucsia y la cuchilla de la espada era rosada, y la funda era de un rosa intenso con un raro símbolo de una rosa con un triángulo en el centro.

Ahora quiero parar de narrar para comentar una teoría que tengo. En mis sueños (recuerdos del pasado de Onyx) pude ver un triángulo verde, que dentro tenía tres triángulos invertidos (uno amarillo, otro blanco, y uno azul) que se unían en las puntas. Ese es el símbolo actual de la autoridad Diamante, Peridot me explicó que actualmente gobiernan las hermanas diamante de los colores que mencioné recién, pero que antes existía Diamante Rosa, y ella al no haber nacido aún cuando se llevó a cabo la rebelión, no sabe lo que sucedió con el diamante rosa, y todo lo relacionado a ella está prohibido en el Planeta Hogar, incluso mencionarla. Por eso me pregunto si la madre de Steven era Diamante Rosa o tuvo algo que ver con ella; la primera teoría me parece incoherente, aunque la segunda no la descarto.  
Volviendo al relato, Steven me mostró la espada y dijo –ésta era la espada de mi madre, Perla la admiraba mucho y veía a mi mamá como un modelo a seguir, por eso ésta espada pienso dársela a mi mejor amiga Connie, que estuvo entrenando mucho con la espada, y pronto será su cumpleaños-.

-je, claro, buena técnica para ganarse el corazón de una dama Steven, regalarle algo muy preciado, enserio creo que le gustará, aunque no conozco a esa tal Connie- le dije honestamente pensando que ellos eran algo más que simplemente mejores amigos, no lo dije burlándome, sino sería una ofensa no solo a él sino a su madre por lo de su espada. Por supuesto que Steven se sonrojó y aclaró –Connie no es mi novia, solo somos amigos…muy unidos…como sea, el león no solo tiene esta habilidad de la melena infinita, también puede dar rugidos sónicos, y al rugir también puede abrir portales que teletransportan a otros lugares del mundo, como ves él es genial ¿verdad, Leon?-. Y el pelinegro regordete puso sus dedos en la boca del león y los movió como si el animal hablara y dijera "claro que sí, Steven, eres el mejor". Ay la inocencia de los niños, aveces uno debe tratar de mantener joven el espíritu.

Entramos a la casa y Amatista se encontraba viendo la televisión, y Perla ordenando un poco. La segunda mencionada ni se atrevió a mirarme, por lo que me atreví a decir –quiero aclarar que no seré un peso más aquí, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, díganme-  
-ya que lo dices ¿me traes un sándwich del refrigerador?- dijo Amatista a modo de broma, y para demostrar que soy buena persona, hice lo que me pidió. No es que quisiera ser un perrito faldero pero quería dar una buena primera impresión.

Llegó Garnet a través del portal y me preguntó que tal me fue, y muy contento dije –oh, fue genial, Steven me llevó a conocer toda Ciudad Playa, y ahora me he decidido a aceptar lo que soy, por eso ahora he dejado al descubierto mi gema, para decir "soy una Gema, estoy orgulloso de ello, ya no me esconderé más"…solo que hay un pequeño problema, y es que yo trabajo en Beach City Funland, donde tanto Steven como ustedes tienen prohibida la entrada ¿cómo me supervisarán en un lugar donde no pueden entrar?-  
-mmm, eso es un problema…en tal caso, si llevas trabajando ahí varios días, podrás hacerlo sin problema, y hasta que te ganes nuestra confianza, no tendrás que venira misiones con nosotras, pero te advierto que si haces alguna tontería, la veré venir y te detendré…puedo ver muchas cosas…- dijo Garnet acomodándose los lentes al final, parece que se acomoda las gafas cada dos por tres ¿qué ocultaba tras esos lentes? Ese aire de misterio le sienta bien.

Steven soltó una leve risa y me respondió -oh si, ella puede ver el futuro, bueno, es más complicado que eso ¿cómo es eso de los ríos y lagos que me explicaste, Garnet?-. Un momento ¿ver el futuro? ¿eso era posible? Bueno, he visto tantas cosas inverosímiles que ya no sé qué es real y qué no lo es.  
Garnet se quitó finalmente las gafas mostrando que tenía tres ojos, uno rojo, otro azul, y el de la frente morado. ¿Y me decían raro a mí? Eso si que es extravagante, una gema de tres ojos, ver para creer. Garnet empezó a explicar su concepción de "ver el futuro" - nadie puede ver el futuro, yo puedo ver opciones y trayectorias...el tiempo es como un río que se divide en riachuelos, o se estanca en lagos, o cae por cataratas...yo tengo el mapa y dirijo el barco-. Quedé asombrado tanto por lo de su aspecto como por la explicación, y tiene sentido, ya que ella tiene un tercer ojo en la frente, y en el ámbito de lo místico es catalogado como la habilidad de la precognición.

-osea que no solo ves el futuro, sino también las distintas líneas temporales y subdivisiones que se producen en el mismo, todo por cada acción que realizamos puede alterarse drásticamente, pero a la vez existe otra realidad en la que las cosas fueron diferentes, como una en la que yo no recibí la gema, o en la que ustedes se hubiesen ido realmente de Ciudad Playa, y todo eso- sí, lo admito, me puse un poco eufórico porque esas cosas de ciencia que tienen que ver con astronomía y astrología, teoría de la relatividad, del tiempo y espacio, todo eso me pone como niño en navidad. Garnet se puso las gafas de vuelta, y me sonrió de lado, parece que después de todo sí le agrado a ella también, y eso es buena señal porque es la líder del grupo y significa que encajaré a la perfección aquí.

A la hora de cenar, Steven preparó la cena, unas deliciosas pastas con salsa, la verdad que me recordaron a las que hacía mi papá, vaya que lo extraño, me gustaría poder decirle cuanto lo quiero y agradecerle por haberme cuidado tan bien y por preocuparse siempre de mi bienestar. En fin, al terminar la cena, por ser parte de las Crystal Gems, Amatista me devolvió mi bolsa de viaje con todo adentro, parecía intacta pero tuve que cerciorarme de ello. Todo estaba en su lugar, hasta mi cuaderno. Según Steven solo leyeron algunas cosas porque Amatista lo sacó, y hablando de eso le dí un ligero zape por ello, y me lo devolvió la Gema morada.  
Cuando empecé a Anotar eran como las 10 PM o un poco más, y antes de eso Perla y yo tuvimos otra discusión más, esta vez acerca de mi estadía y de dejarme sin vigilancia en las horas de trabajo, hasta que Amatista se le ocurrió una idea: transformarse en una paloma o algún animal para camuflarse en el parque de diversiones y vigilarme, de ese modo mi jefe no la notaría y si yo hacía algo ella intervendría o le avisaría a las demás. La verdad que es un buen plan en mi opinión, aunque una paloma púrpura sería algo raro, pero seguro que entre tantas nadie lo notaría, o eso espero.

Ahora son las 11:25 PM, Steven se fue a bañar mientras yo escribía y se prepara para dormir, yo también debería, pero después de lo de hoy no creo que pueda dormitar ni un poquito. Hoy fue un día de grandes avances, por fín conocí a las Crystal Gems, y soy parte de ellas (masomenos) ¿acaso habré muerto al caer desde tal altura? Nah, no creo, aunque sí me duele la espalda de haber caído sobre la bolsa de viaje.  
Hablando de eso, ya no tendré que seguir viviendo en ese lugar abandonado de comida rápida, me dejarán dormir ahí en la casa de Steven, en ese sillón grande que está junto a las escaleras que llevan a su habitación, me puse mi pijama que consiste en una camiseta de El Corsario Espacial (una serie de libros que fue adaptada a la gran pantalla y fueron tres películas exitosas, y luego hicieron la precuela que no fue precisamente buena), y unos shorts negros, tuve que cambiarme dentro de la bolsa de dormir porque no uso calzoncillos ni ropa interior. Solo es cuestión de meterme en la bolsa de dormir, usar mi bolsa de viaje como almohada, y estar recostado sobre el sofá.  
Acabo de ver a Steven salir del baño, usa unas pijamas amarillas, que curioso, pensé que serían azules o rosadas, por su ropa. Como dijo El Malicioso Mike en Apocalypse Drivers 4, "¡que gran día!" (Apocalypse Drivers es una saga de películas ambientadas en futuro apocalíptico con una pandilla de antiguos corredores de autos como protagonistas, visten prendas hechas con cosas que encuentran y son liderados por el Malicioso Max (el protagonista) para buscar combustible y armamento y esas cosas, además de civilización, mientras luchan con los malvados Warbounds que comenzaron toda esa lucha por la supervivencia). Pero es que así lo fue para mí al menos. Pero todo tiene que terminar, y este día también. Mañana iré a trabajar bajo la vigilancia secreta de Amatista transformada en un animal o algo así, y espero con el tiempo adaptarme a la perfección. Por fin tengo una nueva oportunidad, y un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar.

Fin del día 41

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** **y ahi se termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y sino, les digo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ¿ok? todavia no trabajé en el nuevo capítulo, pero pronto lo publicaré. También seguro habrán notado los espacios entre algunos párrafos, pues alguien dijo que le parecía incómodo leer todo junto, pero es que yo lo hacía así para hacerlo que parezca escrito deverdad en un diario, en vez de ser simplemente un post de fanfiction o algo así. No critico ni nada, solo que quería hacer algo diferente, pero si así les gusta más con espacios díganme en los comentarios :) ah, quiero decir que también pienso en algún futuro que Oliver tenga un interes amoroso, solo que todavia no tengo ideas concretas sobre ese tema, pero de ser así ¿quien creen que encajaría mejor con Oliver? ¿alguien de Ciudad Playa? ¿una Gema (ya sea de la serie u OC)? ¿algun OC (no tiene necesariamente que ser humano o gema, puede inclusos er una especie extraterrestre xD okno pero ya me entienden ;) )?**


End file.
